Nothing Was The Same
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: number four in the series of For the love of a daughter. They say some things happen for a reason. but sometimes it might be for a good reason they also say that love could only hold us together but could there be a twist in love?
1. Falling Stars

**Chapter One falling stars **

** Alright so i was going to just release on my birthday but this is just is too good to be on the down low so this is just an early birthday present from me to you but you get two chapters now and a few more on my birthday so here we go**

Max and his mate Ashley both lay in the snow watching the stars in the dark sky shine with the midnight stars. Ashley sighs as she turns and looks at Max. "Thank you for a great night," Ashley said as she got closer to Max. Max could only smile as she got closer to him. Max took a deep breath and looked at Ashely. "Your welcome," Max said as he nuzzled her. They laid there for a few more hours watching the stars fall down to earth.

Max then looked over to his shoulder seeing that Ashley had fell asleep. Max smiled as he watched her sleep, he knew she was the one for him. He knew that she was the one to have his children and start a life. At the crack of dawn Max woke up with Ashley already up and moving around. Max sat up yawning as Ashley looked at him and smile. "Good morning sleepy head," Ashley said as she walked over to Max and gave him a lick on the top of his head.

Max chuckled as she did that. "What night huh?" Max asked Ashley could only smile. "Oh it was amazing night," Ashley said with another smile and chuckle. Max looked into her brown glazed eyes and could only think of the happiest moment in his life. Ashley looks back in his eyes noticing that he has his grandfathers bright yellow eyes. Ashley giggled as she now noticed it. Max then snapped out of his day dream and noticed she was giggling. "What?" Max asked as he cocked his head to the right.

Ashley stopped laughing and only smiled at him. "You have you're grandfather eyes," Ashley said as Max chuckled. "Oh I do huh?" Max asked Ashley chuckled and nodded. "Well I can see why you're grandmother loved you're grandfather," Ashley said giving Max another lick on the top of his head. Max looked to his left seeing that his older brother Jaxson was walking towards them. "Jaxson?" Max said as Jaxson got closer to them. Ashley then stood up as Jaxson approached them. "Max mom needs you home because Toby's trial is in a hour," Jaxson explained to Max.

Max didn't want to hear anything about his little brother getting in troble. He knew that Toby could have done the things everyone was talking about but something was off on that. Max looked at Ashley about to speak but he was cut off by her. "Go you need to be with you're family. I will be in touch just do this for Toby," Ashely said with a smile giving one last lick on his muzzle and started to head back into town. Max watched her leave until Jaxson broke his thoughts. "Come on Max mom's waiting for us," Jaxson said as he started walkingto their grandfathers boat.

Max shook his head in anger knowing that he should be with Ashley not with his family. ten minutes passed as Max and Jaxson walked into their grandpa's boat. "Where have you been!" Aleu shouted as she walked passed Jaxson and got into Max's face. Max couldn't look into his mothers eyes but could only listen to what she has to say to him. "On a date," Max replied. Aleu sighed and rolled her eyes as she watch his attitude. "Since when do you have time for a date when you're brother is going on trial?" Aleu questioned him.

Max looked away from his mother in anger. "Does everything have to be about Toby?" Max said out loud. Aleu's eye grow wide. "Excuse me? Did I just hear that right? Does everything have to be about Toby?" Aleu said in a angry tone. Max's blood started to boil in his veins. Max looked at his mother in anger. "Yeah I said that right everything has to be about that little punk and you know what I think? I Think he did all those bad things that everyone is talking about!" Max raised his voice and got into Aleu's face.

A sidden slap to Max's siddenly knocked him to the ground. Jaxson stood up quickly and rushed over to their mother. "Mom you need to clam down," Jaxson said getting in between her and Max. Aleu's anger siddenly went into tears right away as she turned away from her children and ran outside the boat. Jaxson turned and looked at Max who still laying on the ground. "You really got it this time," Jaxson said as he help pick his brother up. "Who asked you to get in the way of it I could have taken her," Max said in frustration.

Jaxson could only shake his head. "Do you even know what you're saying? This is mom we're talking about. Since when did you become such a dick about things man?" Jaxson asked. Max didn't answer him. He just walked to the door of the boat and stopped and looked at his older brother as the bruise on his muzzle started to show in the sun light. "Since the day dad died," Max replied leaving Jaxson with out reply as Max walked out of the boat.

Max walked passed Sierra as she walked into boat without saying a word to her older brother. "What was all that about? And why is mom crying?" Sierra asked Jaxson didn't want to explain the whole thing so he simpy said. "It's a long story," Jaxson said with a nod and turned and went to his bed and laid down. Sierra knew there was more to the story but she didn't to borther her brother. The last time Sierra could ever remember her mother crying was when she made her cry, back when she told her mother that she never wanted to know about Toklo.

Max couldn't think of what to do now since he made his mother hit him with his smart mouth. "Since when do you have time for a date?" Max said his mother's words over and over. "Well since when can sierra get pregnant? Huh? I'm sure she has time to do that!" Max shouted in anger. "Balto!" shouted a russian accent. Max looked up as an old male Goose landed on his back and started to hug him. "What the hell get off me!" Max shouted. The goose noticed that this wasn't Balto at all.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else," The old Goose said as he got off Max. "Yeah well you should make sure before grabbing someone. And what do you want with my grandpa? You some kind of fan? because he's got too many fans as it is," Max said as he looked into the old Goose's eyes knowing that he knew something about him. The old Goose then started to laugh. "I have known you grandpa before he was famous in fact my old memory is coming back to me. I have known you since you were puppy yourself," The old Goose explained.

Max thought for a second. "I'm sure I know who this is. Its on the tip of my tongue," Max thought. Then it hits him. "Great uncle Boris!" Max said as he jump back on to Boris and started to lick him. "Okay, okay, okay," Boris said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Max asked as he got off his great uncle. Boris chucked as she sat up. "Well since I was heading this way I want to stop by and say hi," Boris explained. Max nodded as he wanted to hear more about Boris travels but now wasn't the time to hear about.

"Unlce Boris as much as I would like to hear more about you're travels there somethings you might need to know," Max said as his lowered his ears and sat down in front of his great uncle. Max explained from the first time they met Toklo to Hunters death to Sierra getting pregnant by and now to the end of Toby's Trial. Boris couldn't believe what he was hearing all of this happened since he left.

Boris could only cross his wings and look down at the snow. "I guess I really did miss a lot," Boris said as looked up at Max. Max nodded as he cocked his head to the right. "Wheres you're grandfather now?" Boris asked Max thought for a moment. "He should be in town with grandma and uncle Kodi," Max explained Boris nodded as Max stood up in front of his great uncle. Boris then started to walk toward's town. "Where are you going?" Max asked as he watch Boris walk towards town. "I need to see you're grandfather I hope to see you soon Max," Boris said as he walked on.

Max didn't reply he just watched Boris walk to town. Nothing seem to matter to Max anymore, like his mother smacking him in the face was bad enough and he had Jaxson on to him as well. It just doesn't seem fair that he had to feel left out of everything. Three hours passed and Max spent most of his time on the beach. But he wanted to spend his time with his girlfriend Ashely. Max walked into the boiler room seeing his grandfather and grandmother sitting together.

Max lowered his ears as he walked over to them. "Hey grandpa, hey grandma" Max said as he stood in front of them. Balto and Jenna looked at each other then Balto looked at Max and stood up and walked him outside, "Your mother told me what happened earlier," Balto said as Max looked down away from his mother. Max had no other choice but to explain his reasons. Max then looked back up at his grandfather but then rolled his eyes, "Grandpa I was just out on a date with Ashley and then Jaxson just come's up and tells me mom needs me for Toby's damn trial and..." Before Max could finish Jenna buts him off. "Balto Boris is in town he wants to talk to you when you are free," Jenna said as she sat in the door of Boiler room.

Balto looked at Jenna and nodded. Max just looked down at the ground waiting for his grandfather to get done with his grandmother. Balto then turn back at Max and lowered his head to Max's level. "Max I know how you fell about all this but you need to understand that..." Balto was then cut off by Max. "Yeah well you know what everything has to be Toby or Sierra when it comes to their problems so what's the point of talking to me at all!" Max shouted Balto took a step back and lowerd his ears. "Max I didn't mean like that just please calm down," Balto said in soft voice.

Max didn't want to hear it no more. "Yeah whatever no ever cares about how I feel about things it just has to be about Toby," Max said in anger as he shook his head and started to walk away from his grandfather. Balto wanted to stop him before he could do anything Jenna stopped him before he went after Max. "Balto just let him go," Jenna said as she walked over to him and stood next to him. Balto was shocked to hear this. "Jenna I can't just let him go like this," Balto said as they both watched Max walk off.

Jenna then lay's her head on Balto's shoulder and sigh's. "He just needs to cool off. Remember when Kodi was a hot head like that," Jenna explained. Balto chuckled as he remembered when his son was being a hot head. "Yeah I remeber that," Balto said with a smile. Max walked on through the town as his head screamed with angry thoughts. "Who need's them like really my own family doesn't even know that I really love and care for Ashely. But no they think its some kind of a joke," Max thought as he walked on. "Hey Max what's going on with you?" a voice said breaking his angry thoughts.

Max turned to the right seeing his best friend Charlie. Charlie. was the new dog in town last year along with a cat named Ozzy. "Hey Charlie whats up?" Max repiled. Charlie then walked over to him from acrossed the street from him. "Nothing much going around here but I heard that stuff about your brother," Charlie said. Max rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know but who cares about him," Max answered. Charlie raised one brow as Max said his words.

"What's wrong between you too?" Charlie asked as he cocked his head to the right. Max didn't want to answer but he did. "Look Charlie I know you might tell my grandfather whatever I say so yeah there is something going between us and my family," Max said. Charlie was Balto best friend since he moved into town last year. "Max you tell me what's going on and I sure won't tell anyone," Charlie said. Max looked down at Charlie. "Sorry Charlie but I have to be somewhere now I'll see you around," Max said as he walked passed Charlie.

Charlie could only shake his head as Max walked away from him. "Looks like I can't Talk to anyone," Max thought. The sun started to go down and the stars started to show with the northern dancing in the sky. Max sat on top on a hill alone watching the northern lights. "Hey," Ashley said as she walked up the hill as Max sat there. Max turned to the left seeing his girlfriend walk up to him. "Hey Ashley what are you doing up here?" Max asked as Ashley sat next to him. "I thought you might want someone to sit here with you," Ashley said with a small smile.

Max just looked at her without a word. Max then just looked at away from her and looked to the ground. "Why are you really here Ashley?" Max asked as he looked up at her. "Your whole family was talking about you earlier," Ashely explained. Max chuckled "Let me guess its about how am actting right?" Max asked Ashely nodded Max chucked again. "Well you needs them," Max replied. "Max they love you and they care for you their just looking out for you you know that their just dealing with Toby," Ashley stated.

Max stood up in anger. "Toby this Toby that everything about that little shit head," Max shouted in anger. Ashley stood up from where she was sitting. "Max just calm down your making a fool out of yourself," Ashely said as she took a few steps forward to Max. Max growled at Ashley as she walked closer to him. "Max what the hell is with you?" Ashley as Max got more mad. "Everyone! and since you're sticking up for Toby. For all I know is that you could be sleeping him!" Max shouted once more. Ashley gasped in shock.

"Max what the fuck do you really think I'm sleeping with your little brother?" Ashley said as anger started to build up. "Yeah I do!" Max replied. "You asshole maybe you could be useing me for sex and not really loving me at all!" Ashley shouted in anger. Max growled "Why just leave and never see me again!" Max shouted some more. Some tears started to fall from Ashley's muzzle. "Then maybe I well because maybe I can find a place in you're familes heart and not your's," Ashley said before she ran down the hill with tears in her eyes.

Max then shook head and realized what he had done and felt bad. Max sighed and started to run after her. after an hour they both ran into the small of town of Nome. **"**Ashley baby come back," Max said as he ran after to her. "Get the fuck away from me Max all you want is just sex oh gosh," Ashley said with her hint of a British accent cutting in between her words just as she got in the middle of the road. "Ashley please get out of the road baby," Max said softly Ashley turns around in anger. "I'm you're baby anymore I don't love you like I did," Ashley said as tears start to flow down her muzzle. "Ashley just get out of road we can talk about this," Max said more softly. Ashley looked down and started to walk to Max.

"I..." BAM a car hit's Ashley in her head. "ASHLEY!" Max shouted as he ran to her. "Ashley baby no, no, no baby come back to me please. Ashely!" Max said quickly. Ashley looked towards Max as her vision started to fade away. "Max," Ashley said in a whisper. Max started to cry as his love started to fade away. "Ashely no God no," Max said just as the human who hit him picked her up and ran to the vets office. Max couldn't breath for the moment as he tired to pick him self up off the ground and tired to walk to the vets office. Max then fell into the seeing that Ashley was getting into the vets office. Max then fainted hearing only one word "Max..."

"Max son please get up!" a female voice said into Max's ear. "Ashley?" Max said as he opened his eyes, "No son it's mom." Aleu said softly. "Mom where Ashley is she alright?" Max said as he looked around finding himself inside the vets office with all his family and friends around him. Aleu then started to cry. Max looked at his mother with wonder in his eyes. "Max sweetheart I... I... I'm so sorry," Aleu said with a crack in her voice. "Mom tell what happened to her!" Max said as he raised his voice. "The vet said that she might have last ger memory," Aleu explained Max looked down as tears started to flow down his muzzle but he started to fight his tears. Max them looked up as his tears stopped falling from his muzzle. "Where is she now?" Max asked.

**Chapter end **

** Well now looks like thing seem a little dark but don't worry things will get better and might make you cry so be ready lol so what do you think about the first chapter to kick off things? let me know in the review and so well time to work on the next chapter :D**


	2. Something different

**Chapter Two Something Different **

"Where is she now?" Max asked as he sat up from the table. Aleu looked at everyone else and nodded for them to leave. Everyone left besides Balto. "Mom please I want to know where she is," Max said looking into his mothers eyes. "Max you need to rest," Aleu said as she licked the top of his head. Max shook her off. "No I want to know where she is," Max demanded. Aleu looked at her father for some help to get Max to lay down.

Balto nodded in repsonse. "Max I know this might be hard right now. But you really need to rest," Balto said as Aleu nodded. "Max just please lay down," Aleu pleaded, but Max didn't want to listen. "Then I will go find her," Max said as he stood up from the table and ran to the door. Balto then stood in his way. "Max please," Balto said as he stood in his way. Max glaired at his grandfather. "Grandpa I'm sorry but I need to do this on my own," Max said as he bumped through his grandfather shoulder.

Aleu looked at her father and sighed. Balto watched his grandson walked outside of the room and headed into the main lobby. "Aleu he need's to know," Balto said looking at her. Aleu then started to fell tears down her muzzle. "Okay," Aleu replied. Balto nodded as he turned and walked out of the room and went after Max. "Max wait," Balto said as he went after him. "Grandpa dont," Max shot back Balto then stopped walking to Max. "Shes in room 106," Balto said as he sat in the doorway of the hallway.

Max stopped walking towards the door of the vet's office. Max didn't looked at his grandfather he just replied. "Thank you grandpa," Max said before he walked back towards the rooms. Max then walked passed his grandfather without looking at him and headed for Ashley's room. Balto just watched him head for her room. "How do you think he's going to take it, I mean her losing her memory at least that's what the vet said right?" Charlie said standing next to Balto. "That's what they said but I don't what could happen at this point," Balto repiled.

Max walked down the hall seeing the room numbers 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, and now 106. Max stopped infront of the door and started to think. "I hope there all wrong about everything. I mean she couldn't just not remember me right?" Max thought to himself as he pushed the door with his nose and walked inside the room. The was dark with a light shining on top of table that had Ashley laying in it. Max then walked over to the table slowly. "Ashley?" Max said softly as he walked over to her.

Max then jumped onto a chair and looked over her. "Ashley I'm so sorry baby," Max said as tears started to fall from his muzzle. Ashley had scars all over her muzzle and head, Max's heart fell from his chest as he looked at her. Max laid his head on her side and started to cry into her fur. Max stayed in her room for a few hours crying on her side, Max stood up and jumped off the chair and walked to the door. Before he left the room he look back at her with his last few tears and said. "Don't worry Ashley I will make all better," Max said as he lowered his head and walked out of the room. just as Max left the room the light flckered and Ashley opened her eyes seeing the unfamiler room around her. "Where am I?" Ashely asked herself.

**Nine hours eariler **

A small cars drives through white mountain with a father and daughter inside the car. "So Emily how was your time with your mother?" Emily's father asked her. Emily looked at her dad and sighed. "It was fine I guess," Emily replied as she turned and looked out the window of the car. "Honey I know you and your mom don't get along but you have to at least give her a chance," Emily's father said as he took a left turn and now leaving the town.

Emily sighed again and looked at her dad. "Dad come on she cheated on you," Emily said as she sat up in her seat. Emily's father shook his head. "Lets not talk about that and you better gets some sleep it's long way home," Emily's dad said as Emily laid back in her seat and close her eyes. "Yeah you right dad I'll get some rest," Emily said as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. few hours later Emily woke up looking over to her dad. "Are we home yet?" Emily asked. Her father then took his eyes off the road and looked at her.

"Not yet," Her father answered. Emily nodded as she looked at the road. "DAD!" Emily shouted as her dad then slammed on the breaks as the car started to slide on the icy road. A wolf was crossing the road before Emily's father could stop the car. The car then went down the side of the hill and hit the hill. "Emily! where are you Emily answer me!" Emily's father shouted. Emily tried to keep her eyes open just help came for them. "Let me through thats my daughter in there!" Emily's father said as he tried to get to her.

"Mr Mattew's your daughter will be fine just let us do our job she be in the hospital in the next town of Nome," The paramedic explained to Emily's father. Mr Mattew's nodded and took a step back and lets the paramedic do there job. "Okay Emily just hang on we will help you," The paramedic said as the drove on to Nome. Emily tried to hang on but with lost of so much blood no one knew if she would make it. After a few hour in surgey the only thing to do was to pray,

Emily's father stayed with her since surgey. He then found himself sleeping in her room in a chair right next to her. Emily opened her eyes finding herself in a new room. "Max?" Emily said as she sat up. Mr Mattews woke up hearing her voice. "Emily are you alright," Mr. Mattews asked his daughter as he stood up from his chair. "Emily who... who's Emily?" Emily asked as she looked at the strange man. "You are Emily," Mr. Mattews said with a smile. "My name's Ashley," Emily said as Mr. Mattew's stood there silences.

**Alright guys if you haven't guessed right about now then well can you guessed what happened to both Emily and Ashley? and so this fourth installment is a little different than all the others so this one will be a ride so smile :D**


	3. Everything's Wrong

Chapter three Everything's wrong

Ashley looked around the vets office in wonder in how she got there. Ashley then turned over and looked at the opened door. "Dad!" Ashley shouted as just staired at the opened door. "Where the hell is he?" Ashley asked herself as she tired to stand up. "What the hell what's wrong with my legs?" Ashley asked herself as she finally stood up. "What happened to me?" Ashley said out loud. "Ashley? Are you alright?" a voice said from the door way.

"Ashley? Whos Ashley?" Ashley asked as she looked towards the door. "You are Ashley," the voice said as get closer. "No my name's Emily," Emily said with a crack in her voice. Balto walked closer to Ashley trying to find why she said her name was Emily. Emily then got off the table. "Why the hell are you dog? Where am I? Where's my dad!" Emily shouted with fear and anger.

Max laid down in the lobby with the rest of his family. "Max everything is going to be okay," Sierra said as she sat next to her brother. Max looked up at his little sister. "Wheres grandpa?" Max asked. Jenna looked at her grandson and nuzzled him. "He just went to go check up on Ashley," Jenna said as he licked the top of his head. "I don't know who you are! So just leave me alone!" Emily scream loudly as she ran out of her room and ran into the lobby. "Ashley?" Max said standing up once he saw her.

Emily looked at Max and his family. "I'm not Ashley!" Emily screamed just as she ran out the door of the office. "What's wrong with her?!" Max shouted as he ran after Emily. Jenna stood up and ran over to Balto. "What happened?" Jenna asked. Balto looked at her and shook his head. "I don't know she just said her name is not Ashley it's Emily," Balto explained. "Grandpa is she alright?" Sierra asked as she walked up to her grandfather. "I'm not sure sweetheart," Balto repiled as then followed Max and Ashley.

Emily ran into the streets of Nome. "Dad!" Emily screamed as she stood in the middle of the road. "Dad!" Emily screamed again. "Ashely get out of the road!" Max shouted. Emily turned to her left seeing a car heading her way. Emily closed her eyes as the car was ready to her. But instead she felt a force pushed her out of the way of the moving car. "Ashely what the hell are you thinking I don't want to lose you again?" Max said in anger and fear. Emily then began to breathe hard and have tears come down her face.

"I'm not who you think I am," Emily said softly. Max raised on eye brow "Ashely just please try to remember me," Max said softly as tears of his own started to fall. Emily then let all of her tears fall. "I'm not Ashley I'm Emily," Emily said as she sat up from the snow, Max just looked at her. "Max!" Balto said as he ran over to his grandson. Max then turned to his grandfather and nuzzled him. "I'm fine grandpa," Balto nuzzled him back and nodded. "Okay I was just making sure," Balto said worried.

Emily watched them and wonder who they were and who was this Ashley. Emily wanted to say something but couldn't so she just turned the other way and started running away from Max and Balto. "Ashley wait!" Jenna said as she ran out of the vet's office. Max and Balto both turned and watched her leave. "Grandma," Max said as she walked over him and Balto. "Max was she alright did she get hurt?" Jenna asked Max shook his head. "No but she sure her name is Emily," Max stated as he turned around and started to think. "Could this be apart of her memory loss?" Max asked himself. "No it could have could it?" Max asked himself again.

"Emily you really need to rest," Mr Mattew's said as he tried to lay her back down. "Where's Max? and my name is not Emily it's Ashely," Ashely said as she tried to get up out of bed. "Sure it is Emily and why do you keep talking about this Max person," Mr Mattew's said as he tried again to put Emily back in her bed. Ashley refused to stay in her bed. "No human, man let me go I need to get back to Max!" Ashely shouted. Nurses rushed into the room and started to hold her down and give some stuff to make her sleep. Ashley then felt so sleeply she couldn't stay awak for much longer. "Max," Ashley's last words were before she went to sleep.

**Alright so still cant help it i must give you the best work I have to date so here you go lol next chapter tomorrow smiles :D**


	4. The heart of two worlds

Chapter four: The heart of two worlds

Emily tired to run around the town but trying to run and four legs was begnning to get to hard. Emily took one in a nearby alley and slipped on some black ice. "Ouch Damn it," Emily said as she stood up from ice. "This is hopless how could I be in some else body am I being punished?" Emily asked herself. "And why a dog eh this is so not clean at all and why does every other dog can understand me?" Emily conitued to ask herself. "Hey sweetheart what are you doing all the way out here?" A female voice asked in the entance of the alley way.

Emily looked towards to entance seeing another husky. "No please no more dogs telling me I'm this girl dog named Ashely," Emily cried. The husky walked over to her. "Is your name Ashely?" the female husky asked. Emily shook her head. "No it's not my name Emily," Emily said as she just looked at the female husky. "Well Emily my name's Alea and I was wondering, since I notcied you were just walking around and wondering around I thought maybe you like a place to stay?" Alea asked as Emily looked down to the ground.

Emily looked up at Alea and nodded. "Are you sure?" Emily asked. Alea smiled. "Yeah I'm sure," Alea answered. Emily smile and nodded. "I mean I don't want to be a borther," Emily stated. Alea chuckled, "It's fine Emily come on I'll you where I live around here," Alea said as she started to lead the way to her home. Emily peaked her ears up and walked with her.

**Meanwhile**

Balto, Jenna and Max started to walk back to Balto's boat. "I still dont understand why she just thinks her name is Emily and who the hell is that anyways?" Max asked himself. Balto looked at Max. "Max are you alright?" Balto asked his grandson, Max snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his grandfather. "Yeah I'm cool I just have alot of questions that's all," Max said as he looked down at the ground and continued to walk on. The three of them then stopped walking and looked at each other. "Do think this is some kind of joke or something?" Max asked both of his grandparent's.

Balto and Jenna both looked at each other and staretd to think. Jenna then looked at Max and licked the top of his head. "No I dont think so hunny," Jenna said as she licked the top of his head again. Max sighed as he walked forward and turned around and faced his grandparent's. "I want to find out why she is calling her self Emily will you guys help me," Max said with hope in his eyes. Balto and Jenna looked at each other again and nodded at each other. Balto looked at Max and cocked his head to the right and smiled. "Sure I'll help you," Balto replied.

Jenna looked at Balto then at Max. "I'll help too," Jenna said with a smile. Max smile at his grandparent's "Thank you," Max replied and nuzzled both of them. Balto chuckled, "You're Welcome," Balto said as he nuzzled him back. Max then stop nuzzling them and just looked at them. "Alright so I'm gonna go see if I go find her and you and you're grandmother just head back to boat," Balto stated. Max nodded and looked at his grandmother. Jenna walked up to Balto and nuzzled him. "Be careful and be safe," Jenna said as she licked the side of his muzzle. Balto smiled at her and nodded. "I will just keep Max safe," Balto said before leaving. Jenna nodded at him and walked with Max back to the boat.

**(Mean while with Ashely) **

Ashley woke up in the hospital bed and looked around the room and saw no one around,"Damn it! That human drugged me!" Ashely scream in her head. "I need to get out of here," Ashley said as she unplugged everything on the bed and sat up and got off the bed, at frist it was weird to walk on two legs but she managed. There was a shirt a sweat shrt and some jeans sitting on a chair near the door.

Ashley then got dressed even thought it felt strange wearing clothes. But she didn't care, she just wanted to get out of there. Ashely then peaked out the door of her room seeing Emily's father talking to the docter. Ashley then closed the door and want back onto the room. "Damn it," Ashley said as she stood against the door. Ashely then looked towards the widow and seeing that she was on the ground floor. "Yes," Ashely said as she ran over to the window and opened it and went outside.

Just as Ashley went out the window. Emily's father walked inside the room in shock to find his daughter gone and out of the room. "Emily!" Mr. Mattew's screamed as he just staired at the opened window. Ashley ran as fast as she could away from the hospital. Ashley ran into an alley way to catch her breath. "Frist thing I need to do is find Max or at least fix this thing frist," Ashely said to herself as fresh snow started to fall from the sky. "Well how the hell am I goint to fix this?" Ashely thought to herself as the cold flakes of snow fell on the top of her head.

"Hey Emily I need to talk you" A male voice said behind Ashely. "Oh what now?" Ashely thought as she turned around. "Thomas?!" Ashley's head screamed about to shout out his name. "Hey Emily I was wondering If you saw my dog Ashley any where at all?" Thomas said with smile. Ashley couldn't breath what could she say? because this in fact was her owner in the frist place. "Um I... I... I," Ashely tried to talk. Thomas then pulled forward to try to get better hearing. The only thing Ashley could do is just lose her voice and stand there frozon just looking eye to eye with her own master.

**Alright guys sorry for the delay but here it is and well thanks for reading the best of the series so far well I at least it is the best of the series so far well smiles :D and be sure to check out my story American Halfbreed collan with SteeleFan and AtticusParker17**


	5. the true side of things

**Chapter five The True Side of Things **

Ashely bit her lip as she stood there right in front of her own master. "What am I going to do? I mean his is my master. Do I obey him?" Ashley thought. "No I can't do that. At least not this body I can't," Ashely thought some more. "No I haven't did you lose her?" Ashely asked. Thomas didn't say anything but nodded. "Okay well where do you think she could have run off?" Ashely asked again. Thomas looked at Ashely and kicked some snow on the ground.

"Well I think she went off with the next loser of town Max," Thomas said with a chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck. "Great he think's my boyfriend's a loser. But that's not the point right now," Ashely thought before she continued to talk to Thomas. "Oh really? Why do you think Max is a loser?" Ashely asked Thomas smiled and chuckled. "Well come on I'll tell you on the way," Thomas said as he started to walked out of the ally. "Go where?" Ashley asked as she started to follow her owner.

Thomas looked back at her and laugh. "Um... to school? You know the place we learn things at," Thomas said with another smile as they walked on. "Oh yeah I know," Ashely said as she walked beisde him. "So that's where he goes every morning I should really stay home more," Ashley thought. "So again how come you think Max is a loser?" Ashely asked as they walked. Thomas sighed "Well the reason is that I mean the dog don't even like me," Thomas explained. "Wait I remember that moment!" Ashely head screamed with those words.

**(Flashback)**

"Max I think it's getting late I think I should be heading home now," Ashely said as licked the top of Max's head. "Ashley come it's not that late," Max said as he licked the side of her neck. Before Ashely could say anything else, they both heard someone say Ashley's name. "Ashley it's to come home Girl!" a voice said not to far from them. Ashley then stood up slowly. "Max I really need to go my boy wants me home," Ashely said as Max just shook his head in frustration. "Yeah fine whatever," Max said as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Max you know its not like that I mean I have a home and a family," Ashley said before she started to go after to him. Max then stopped walking away and turned to look at Ashley. "Yeah but you never want to have a family with me," Max stated. Ashley's heart then fell to the ground. "Max you know why I can't have puppies with you," Ashley said as she walked up to Max and nuzzled him. "Yeah because you always have to be near that human!" Max shouted in anger. "Take that back!" Ashley said with anger building up inside.

"There you are girl," Thomas said as he walked up to Ashley. Thomas pulled his hand out and started to pet the top of Ashley's head while Max stood there and watched. Max could take no more. Max then started to growl at Thomas for just petting his own pet. "Max stop it!" Ashley said as Max started to growl louder and getting closer to Thomas. "Max knock it off!" Ashley shouted but Max didn't care. Thomas then just stop petting Ashley and started to run off. Ashley watched Thomas ran away from Max's anger. "I can't believe you did that!" Ashley shouted in anger just as she went after her own. "Ashley wait I didn't mean to do that," Max said as he took a step forward. But he stopped himself. "Great going Max," Max said to himself as Ashley was no where in sight.

**(Present time) **

"So that's why I think he just doesn't like me," Thomas said as him and Ashley both walked into the school. Ashley didn't want to remember that moment even though she still really did love Max with all her heart. "I'm sorry about that," Ashley said as Thomas stopped next to a door and looked at Ashley. "It's not you're falt I mean like I said he was just dog who has feeling's for mine," Thomas said as he opens the door to the class room and steps inside the room.

Ashely followed Thomas into the class room and sat next to him in a nearby desk. "What are you saying? I mean what do you mean about feelings?" Ashley asked she really wanted to know about her owners wishies were on dating Max. Thomas smile and sat back in his chair. "Well even though I think hes a loser and a mutt. I think he could be good for my dog," Thomas said as he sat forward and looked at Ashley. "So he really thinks Max is okay? If only I could tell Max," Ashley thought to herself.

"But anyways I hope I can find her before tonight. I really miss her at home." Thomas said as he pulled out sime paper and a pencil out from the desk and puts them on top of the desk. Ashley watched her owner pull out his supplies for their class time. But something caught her eye outside the window. It was Balto walking passed the school. "I'll be right back," Ashely said as she got up and headed for the door. "But... Okay," Thomas said as he watched her leave the class room.

Ashley ran outside if the school and spotted Balto walking away from the school and headind for down town. Ashley took a step forward but then was stopped by someones hand. "I don't think skipping school is the answer young lady," A male teacher said as he tried to pull her back inside the high school. "Let go of me you don't understand!" Ashley said as she tried to get away. "Of course I understand you just don't want to be here," the male teacher said as he continued to pull her inside. Ashley only one chance to try to get Balto's attenttion.

"Balto!" She screamed.

** Alright guys this is Chapter five and well I still like to thank my reviewers and friends for reading this and I'm glad I can give you all something to read almost everyday or every other day, week whatever and well I just want to say everything in this series has now changed so smiles :D**


	6. not alone

Chapter six: Not Alone

Emily and Alea walk through the town while talking about everything they ever done in their life. "I have heard abou humans switching into our bodys before. My great grandfather told me about that, but it has to do with real reason to switch it can't be just for fun," Alea explained. Emily stopped walking and looked at Alea. "So you believe me?" Emily asked. Alea nodded, "Sweetheart even thought I haven't seen this for myself. I believe and my great grandfather has seen this before and he even went through this before he died," Alea explained. Emily felt so much better after hearing this.

"Did he ever tell you how to switch back," Emily asked. Alea shook her head, Emily sighed. "Damn it," Emily said as she sat down in the snow. Alea cocked her head to the right. "Hey it's going to be alright we'll fix this thing I know we will," Alea said with a smile as she licked the top of Emily's head. "Thank you for every thing you have been more helpful than most of the other dogs I met in town," Emily said with a chuckle. Alea took a step back. "What others? Who have you met?" Alea asked.

Emily looked up at Alea. "I don't know but I heard one of their name's... Max maybe. I'm not sure though," Emily explained. Alea nodded with a smile. "Well now we're getting somewhere," Alea said as she started to lead the way into town. "Where are you going?" Emily asked as she stood up and started to follow Alea. "I know someone who is related to Max come on follow me!" Alea explained as Emily walked beside her. "I wonder who it is?" Emily asked herself.

Once Emily and Alea came into town, Alea spotted the only two cats in town stealing from milk truck. "Come on Ozzy will know where Balto is," Alea said as she walked over to the truck. "Balto why does that sound familler?" Emily asked herself as she followed Alea over to the truck. "Ozzy! Hey Ozzy!" Alea shouted to the small black and white cat. Ozzy then looked at Alea. "Hey Alea what's up?," Ozzy said with a smile. Alea chuckled. "Hey do you know where I can find Balto at all?" Alea asked. Just before Ozzy could speak the milk man walked out of his shop. "Hold that thought Selena! Time to go!" Ozzy shouted.

Selena then jump from the truck and headed away from the truck. "Time to go," Ozzy said as he jump out of the truck. Alea and Emily then ran after them. The group of a four then ran into the boiler room. Emily then stopped at the door as the rest of the group ran inside the boiler room. "Emily? What's holding you?" Alea asked. Emily looked passed Alea to looked into the boiler just a little. "Um what's in there?" Emily asked Alea chuckled. "This is the place where every dog goes just hang out or talk come on its peaceful," Alea explained with a smile.

Emily nodded and walked inside boiler room. Emily looked around seeing all kinds of dogs around town even the sled team was here. "Emily over here!" Alea shouted. Emily then looked over to her right seeing Alea, Ozzy and Selena sitting over in the corner. Emily nodded and walked over to them. "Alright so Whats deal here?" Ozzy said as he looked at his claws. Emily noticed that his tone had changed. "What you mean?" Alea asked Ozzy rolled his eyes. "I know thats Ashley come on who the hell is Emily?" Ozzy asked.

"I'm Emily," Emily stated. Ozzy chuckled. "Yeah sure and me and Charlie met lady and Tramp in london come on Ash..." Ozzy stopped himself as he looked into Emily's eyes they were a different color. "You're not Ashley are you?" Ozzy asked. Emily shook her head. "Now you believe me?" Alea stated. Ozzy nodded and he walked up to Emily's face and started to touch her muzzle. "How could this be?" Ozzy asked as he opened her mouth and looked inside.

"its a spiritual transformation," Selena spoke up. The group then looked at Selena, "How do you know that?" Alea asked. Selena stood up and walked over to Alea and started at to purr. "Well you see sweetheart spirits of our ancestors do this tranaformation to teach us lessons. But it's a two way street there a reason for you and their's a reason for Ashley it just can't be for the hell of it," Selena said as she purred louder and purred against Ozzy's small body.

"Ugh sometimes I swear you guys are the animal version of bonnie and clyde," Alea said as she shook her head. "So where is this Balto guy we we're looking for?" Emily asked. Selena then stopped purring. "Oh so you guys are looking for him now huh?" Selena asked Emily and Alea both nodded. "Well he should be..." Selena was then cut off by the sound of a girl screaming. "Balto!" the girl screamed. "Outside," Selena finsihed with a smile. eveyone then ran outside to see a shocking sight. "That's... That's... That's... me!" Emily shouted as she ran after her body. "Emily wait!" Alea shouted as she went after Emily.

Balto stood there wondering why that girl shouted his name. Balto then looked to the right seeing Ashely go after Emily's body. "Ashley?" Balto said then he ran after Ashley. "Ashley stop!" Balto said as he ran beside her. Emily then jumped on the techer and bit his hand. The teacher then let go of Ashley. "Ouch!," the teacher shouted in pain as he held his hand. Ashley then fell in the snow face frist as Emily fell on her back. The two then looked at each other and froze.

"Ashley..." Emily said softly "Emily..." Ashley said softly as they both still just staired at each other with no other words bur their names.

** Alright guys hope you all liked this chapter and well thats it for now and there will be more this weekend so be ready smiles! :D**


	7. Eye to Eye

Chapter seven: Eye to Eye

Ashley and Emily just looked at each other. "Guys we need to move," Alea said as she ran up to them. Emily and Ashely both stood up quickly and ran away from the school. Balto and Alea both followed them. Just as they all left the whole school came outside to see what was going on. Ashley turned around to see Thomas just watch her run away from the School. Ashley heart then sank. Now getting out of sigh the four of them then stood around in a ally way beside the post office.

Emily looked at Alea and Balto. "So you're Balto?" Emily asked beathing hard. Balto looked up at Emily. "Yeah but are you Ashley?" Balto asked as he started to breath hard. Emily shook her head and looked at Emily. "I'm Emily and shes Ashley," Emily explained as she looked at Ashley. Balto then looked at Ashley. Ashley looked at Balto and started to cry. "Balto please if you can understand me I'm Ashley I'm just in this body just please help me," Ashley said as tears fell from her face.

Balto could believe what he was seeing Ashley was in Emily's body and Emily was in Ashley's body. "What's going on?" Balto asked as he looked at Alea. "Okay long story short they have to learn a lesson from this," Alea explain. Balto nodded in response. Ashley just watched the three dogs bark at each other. "Damn it I can't understand them," Ashley said as she looked away from them. Balto looked at Ashley and bumped with her hand with his muzzle.

Ashely noticed this and nealed down to his level. "Will you please help me fix this?" Ashley asked as she patted the top of his head. Balto barked in response as Ashley smiled and chuckled. "Emily?" a voice said behind her. Ashley stood up and looked behind her. it was Thomas, "Thomas what are you doing here?" Ashley asked. Thomas walked over to her and looked to the side of her. "You found Ashley? But what was that out there?" Thomas said asked getting closer to Ashley.

Alea looked at Emily as Thomas walked closer. "You know him?" Alea asked Emily looked at Alea and nodded. "His my best friend. Wait I should have known Ashley is his dog!" Emily said out loud. Balto looked at Emily in shock. "Ashley has an onwer I thought she was a stray?" Balto said looking at Emily. "No she has a home. A nice home too," Emily explained. "Emily please tell me whats going on," Thomas said as he stood in front of Ashely. "Thomas there are somethings I can't say," Ashley said as she whipped her tears away.

Thomas looked at Emily and looked back at Ashley. "What things can't you tell me?" Thomas asked crossing his arms. Ashley shook her head. "I... I... I can't," Ashley said then she turned away from Thomas and walked passed Balto, Alea and Emily. "Emily please tell me!" Thomas said raising his voice. "Ashley don't do this too him please," Emily said in a low voice. Balto and Alea both looked at Emily, then looked back up at Ashely. Ashely stopped and turned to looked at Thomas one last time.

"Thomas I can't do this right now just please leave me alone," Ashley said as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Fine then I'll go and I'll just take Ashley with me," Thomas said as he just about to grab her. "You can't I need her with me," Ashley spoke up. Emily shook her head. "Ashley what the hell are you doing. "Emily said in louder voice. Balto and Alea looked at Emily again. "You really care for this human don't you?" Balto asked. Emily didn't look at Balto she just nodded with tears going down her muzzle.

"Okay fine," Thomas said and pulled away his hand and started to walk away from Ashely and the group. "Thomas wait please," Emily said as she started walk after him but she held back by Ashley's hand. "No Thomas please!" Emily screamed with her tears falling fast. "Emily please there's nothing we can do," Balto said as he blocked her view from Thomas. "No I... there has to be something!" Emily screamed but pulled away to Alea's chest and started to crying.

Ashley sat in the snow and cried. "I'm sorry Emily," Balto said as he nuzzled her. Ashley then looked at the group and stood up. "Come on guys I think we should head out," Ashley suggested Emily looked at Emily and started to growl at her. "Why the hell did you have to go that huh?" Emily screamed in anger. The only thing Ashley could hear out of Emily was barking. Even thought it was barking Ashley could see the anger inside of Emily. "I know I'm sorry... but it's for the best," Ashley said still having her tears fall.

Emily then stopped barking and just walked away from the group. "Emily wait," Ashley said as she stodd up and ran after her. Emily stopped and looked at Ashely. "I know that you talk back to me but I know that was hard and it really was since he is my owner that was hard for me to tell him to go away but I want you to know we will fix this," Ashley said forcing a smile. Emily nodded in response and walked back to the group. "Alright I think it's better if we just head back to my boat," Balto suggested.

Emily and Alea nodded. Balto nodded back and started to walk to his boat. Ashley followed them from behind. about an hour later the walked into Balto's boat. Ashley stopped in shock seeing all of Balto's family. "Max," Ashely said as she just looked at him. "Ashley?" Max said standing up. Emily didn't say anything she just looked at him. "No Max that's Ashley," Balto said looking at Ashley. Max couldn't believe it, "Come on Grandpa that can't be Ashley," Max said with smile. Balto then shook his head as Max lost his smile. "Max it's me if you can understand me," Ashely said as she looked into his eyes.

Max then felt sick. "Ashley," Max said looking up at her. Emily sighed and walked up to Max. "Dude just look in my eyes. Can you see the difference? Emily said getting into Max's face. Ozzy and Charlie looked at each other. "What does dude mean?" Ozzy asked Charlie just shook his head. "Shut up Ozzy," Charlie replied. Ozzy shook his head. Max studied Emily's eyes they were Brown and Ashely's were blue. Max then looked at Ashley and looked in her eyes they were blue. "Ashley..." Max's only words. Ashley nodded as Max just looked at him with no other words being said from anyone.

** Alright guys sorry to stop here but kinda have too DX but nothing is done yet there is still alot more to go over in this story :D so be ready!**


	8. Playtime

**Chapter Eight: Playtime **

Thomas sits down in the town's diner drinking a milkshake. Thomas then looks over to his right seeing a wolf dog and a wolf nuzzling and play fighting with each other. Thomas shook his and turned to drink his milk shake, Thomas's other best friend Brandt Toler walks in and sits next to him. "Hey Toler," Thomas reponse's before Brandt could say anythiing. "Man what's up with you?" Brandt asks as Thomas takes another drink from his milk shake.

Thomas then looks at Brandt and frowns. "Emily that's whats," Thomas said taking one last drink from the milk shake before paying for it. Brandt then pats Thomas on the back. "Did she turn you down from prom?" Brandt asked with one final pat on the back. Thomas glaired at him. "Um... no she just I don't know acting strange... I mean she like said I can't have my dog for some resaon and she just took off," Thomas explained Brandt staired at him. "So she did turn you down from the prom?" Brandt asked again.

Thomas chuckled. "Oh Brandt so stupid inside but know's what to say to cheer me up," Thomas said with a smile and patted Brandt on the top of his head. "Huh?" Brandt asked. Thomas shook his head and paid for the milk shake and stood up. "Never mind Toler lets just go," Thomas said as he stood up from his sit and headed for the door while talking to Brandt. "Well who cares if she took you dog I mean we have two cats in this town and their pretty cool. And I mean you just forget about Emily too right?" Brandt asked as they walked out the door. Thomas stopped as they walkled outside.

"Wrong Toler Wrong. Ashely and Emily mean the world to me and I don't what's going on with them. But I'm going to find out. Playtime is over Toler," Thomas protested as he continued to walk on. Brandt slapped his forhead but followed his friend. "Okay Thomas. Lets say that you're going to find out about why this all happened. How are you going to find them?" Brandt asked as they walked towards the town hall. "Easy I'll you by my side and I'll have Doc to find them. I have Ashley's coller on me right now," Thomas explained. Brandt shook his head. "You sure have this all planned out," Brandt said as they walked up the town hall's stairs.

Thomas smiled at Brandt's words as they walked into the town hall. "Mayor I need to borrow Doc for a moment," Thomas said as he walked into the door with Brandt walking behind him. The mayor looked at Thomas and studied him. "Thomas my boy why do you need Doc," The mayor asked as he crossed his arms together. Thomas looked into the Mayors eyes. "I need to find someone and I will even pay for it Mayor," Thomas said as he put his hands on the Mayor's desk.

The Mayor smiled. "Thomas I know you well enough to borrow Doc and yes you can and you don't ahve to pay a thing," the Mayor said with another smile. Thomas nodded, "Thank you mayor," Thomas said before he walked out the door with Brandt behind. "Okay so now you have Doc now what?" Brandt asked Thomas chuckled as they both walked out of the town hall. "Now we find Emily and Ashely and find out where they are and find out what the hell is going on," Thomas said as the walked towards the boiler room.

"Oh okay," Brandt said with a smile. "But why are we going next to the boiler room?" Brandt asked as Thomas puts his hand on the boiler room door. "Everyone knows that when the dogs are cold they come here to get warm," Thomas explained as he peaked the door open. "Hey did you hear about that dog that bit that kid and took most of the meat from that store," Brandt said as Thomas opened the door.

Thomas the glaired at Brandt. "What does that have to do with finding Ashley and Emily?" Thomas asked. Brandt chuckled. "It doesn't" Brandt said with a smile. Thomas shook his head and walked into the boiler room. "Was it something I said?" Brandt said as he walked in after Thomas. Thomas looked around and tried to find Doc. "Come on dude what did I say?" Brandt asked then he looked around the boiler seeing all the dogs in town, "Wow so this is where they hang out huh?" Brandt asked as he looked at all the dogs.

Thomas shook his head then slapped the back of Brandt's head. "Ouch what was that for?" Brandt asked. Thomas didn't answer he just walked forward spottong Doc. Thomas then got down to Doc's level and pulled out Ashely's coller. "Okay Doc can you find my Dog Ashely?" Thomas asked as he puts Ashley's coller in front of Doc's nose. Doc sniffed it and barked in reply. "Good boy," Thomas said as Doc then walked out of the boliler room and started leading the way to Ashley and Emily.

"Brandt come on his got something!" Thomas said before he walked out the door. "Aww but these puppies are so cute," Brandt said as started petting the puppies. Thomas shook his head and ran over to Brandt and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the boiler room. "Okay, okay, okay I'm coming," Brandt said as he almost tripped to get outside. "  
I can't believe you sometimes Toler." Thomas said still pulling Brandt along.

**(Mean While at Balto's Boat)**

Max looked at Ashley and smiled. Emily moved to the side to let Max though to get to her. Ashely then got down to Max and started to hug him. "I'm sorry Max I'm so sorry," Ashley said as tears started to fall. "No Ashley I'm sorry," Max said as he started to cry himself. Emily turned and looked at them seeing they were finally together. Emily then felt tears form into her eyes. Emily looked away and headed to the outside of the boat.

Balto noticed this and followed her. Balto spotted Emily on the deck looking towards the small town. Balto then walked over to her and sat next to her. "Emily whats wrong?" Balto asked. Emily looked at Balto with tears in her eyes. "Do you think I will always stay this way?" Emily asked. Balto lowered his ears. "No I don't I will find a way to make this right," Balto said with a small smile. Emily chuckled as she looked at Balto. "What so funny?" Balto asked

"Nothing you just remind me of my dad," Emily said with a smile. Balto smiled back at her. "Ashley, Emily?!" a voice said from over the hill next to the boat. Balto and Emily looked towards the hill. "Thomas?" Emily said. taking a step forward. Ashley and Max both walked out of the boat with Charlie, Ozzy and Jenna behind them. "Oh this can't be good," Ozzy stated. "No," Ashley said as Thomas showed up on top of the hill with Doc and Brandt. Thomas then ran down the hill with Brandt and Doc behind him.

"You think you could getway that easy," Thomas said as he walked up to Ashley. Max started to growl at Thomas. Thomas didn't care about Max. "Back off Ace," Thomas as he walked up to Ashley. "His names Max." Ashley said as Thomas stood in front of her. " I don't care what his name is. I just want to know what's going on Emily!" Thomas raised his voice. Max growled louder. "Max stand down stay out of it," Balto growled. Max didn't listen. "I'm not Emily I'm Ashley!" Ashley screamed back.

Max stopped growling as everyones jaw dropped besides Thomas's and Emily. "What?" Thomas asked Ashley didn't say a thing everything was now in silence.

** Alright guys that's it for this chapter hope you like it and well not much to say but smiles :D **


	9. The Unspoken Words

**Chapter Nine: The Unspoken Words**

"Why are you lying to me?" Thomas demanded. Ashely took a step back as Max started growl. "Tax's just go away!" Thomas shouted in frustration. "Again his name his Max!" Ashley raised her voice. Alea then walked out of the to deck of the boat to see what was going on. "Whats happening?" Alea asked. Ozzy turns to look at Alea. "Right now its pet Vs. Owner," Ozzy said with a smile. "Shut up Ozzy this is serious," Chralie snapped.

Ozzy then hissed at Charlie. "Dude you used to be so fun," Ozzy said as he looked up at his friend. "You don't even know what dude means and I learned to grow up! What happened to you? You used to be smart and careful and a dork!" Charlie said in frustration getting into. "You better watch what you say mutt!" Ozzy hissed again. "Both of you knock it off!" Alea said as she slapped them on the back of their head.

"I don't care what his name is I care about you and what you're getting into along with my dog!" Thomas shouted again with frustration. "Why did you bring him here?" Balto asked as he looked at Doc. "I thought he really was looking for Ashely," Doc explained. Balto then shook his head. "Doc it's kind of complicated here why do you just head back I think we can handle it here," Balto said as he started to lead Doc off the boat.

"I am your dog can't see everything has changed since I met up with you?" Ashely asked. Thomas looked away from Ashley and looked at Emily and noticed something different. Thomas then went down to look at Emily's eyes. "Why are your eyes brown your eyes were always blue," Thomas said to himself. "Look into my eyes now," Ashley said as she looked down on Thomas. Thomas then stood up and looked at Ashley's eyes they were Blue. Thomas then stepped forward and touched Ashley's skin on her face.

Something had sparked between the both of them. "Ashley?" Thomas said as he saw her life story in front of her. From when she was born to when she found a home with Thomas to when she found Max to the time when the accident with car. The same flashbacks were the same for Ashley. She how much she ment to him and along with a love for Emily. Tear began to flow down Thomas's face. "I didn't know you were hurt," Thomas said Ashley chuckled. "Well I'm okay now," Ashley said as her own tears started to form.

Emily then barked at Thomas and Ashley trying to get their attention. Thomas and Ashley then looked at Emily. "So I guess you're the real Emily huh?" Thomas asked with a smile. Emily barked in reply. "Yes he know now!" Emily thought. "So what now I mean what are we going to do now?" Thomas asked standing up and looking at Ashley. "Well we're not sure I just know that we got switch for I guess some good reason," Ashley explained Thomas nodded as he looked around for his friend brandt. "Where did Brandt go?" Thomas asked as he looked around for him.

"I think he took Doc home," Ashley answered. Thomas nodded, "We better getting home too," Thomas suggested Ashley shook her head. "I can't go with you," Ashley said as she pulled away from him. "Why not?" Thomas asked as he went after her. "As you can see I;m not really you dog at the moment," Ashely said as she turned and looked at Thomas. "I guess your right," Thomas said with a smile. Emily lowered her ears as she over heard talking. "he really does care for his dog," Emily said in a low voice.

Balto sat next to Emily. "Yeah he does but I guess thats what caring humans are supposed huh?" Balto said as he turned and looked at Emily. "Yeah I guess so," Emily repiled as she turned her head down. "Emily I know you're still hurt but..." Before Balto could finsih he was cut off by Emily. "Its not that it's just..." Emily paused for a moment. "It's just what Emily?" Balto asked. "I'm sorry its just way you're voice sounds alot like my dad's and the way you care too," Emily stated. Balto smiled then licked the top of her head.

Balto chuckled. "And you sound alot like Max's mother and my daughter Aleu," Balto said with a smile. Max just looks at his Grandfather and looks at Ashley and Thomas. A paper flys into the boat with a picture of Emily. Jenna looks at it and her eyes are wide open. "Balto you should come and look at this," Jenna said from inside the boat. Balto then walks into the boat and sees the paper. Balto smiles and grabs the paper and shows Emily.

"Emily I think you need to look at this," Balto said with a smile Emily looks at the Paper and gasped. "My mom and dad are looking for me?" Emily said as she just staired at the paper with a picture of her on it.

** Alright guys another chapter done and still more to come smiles :D**


	10. Nothing Was The Same

**Chapter Ten: Nothing Was The Same **

Emily bark to get Thomas and Ashley's attention. Ashley looked down at Emily and say the paper. Ashley then grabbed the paper and looked at it. "Missing," Ashley read. Thomas then grabbed the paper from Ashleys hand's and started to read. "It's Emaily's parents," Thomas said as he turned and looked at Ashley. Emily barked happly. Ashley nodded and looked back at Thomas. "Maybe we should go in town and find them," Ashley suggested. Emily barked happly again.

Thomas shook his head. "We can't do that," Thomas stated. Emily then lowered her ears. "How come?" Ashley said. Thomas didn't her he just jumped off the boat and looked up everyone from the boat. "They might believe you. So I will go and see what I can do," Thomas said as he started run towards town. "Thomas Wait!" Ashley shouted. Emily then pulled on her jeans with mouth. Ashley then looked down at Emily. "You think his got it?" Ashley asked. Emily smiled and bark in reply.

Ashley nodded. And just watched Thomas head for town. Emily then looked at Balto and smiled. "I know his got this," Emily said said with smile. Balto chuckled, "Yeah he sure his head strong about it," Balto replied. Fresh snow started to fall from the sky as the sun started to set for the day. Max walked off the boat and started to head for town. "I want to see what this kids got in him," Max thought to himself as started to run into town. About an hour has passed as Thomas waiked into main street of the town.

At frist Thomas was going to head to poilce station. But then thought about the picture he took with Emily a few weeks ago and it had her real eye color in it. He also had a picture of him and Ashley as well with her eye color. "The eye color should let them see," Thomas said he ran to his house. Thomas walked up two steps from his pouch but then was stopped by his neighbor. "I saw you with her," A voice said behind Thomas. Thomas stopped right front of his door. Thomas smiled before turning around.

"Atticus Parker. Long time no see huh?" Thomas said as he turned around and saw his old friend. Atticus smiled as he walked up to Thomas. Atticus had raven blue hair with pale white skin and green eyes. "Come on Thomas I know you're looking for Emily," Atticus confronted Thomas getting into his face. Thomas smile as he looked into his green eyes. "I'm sorry Emily moved away to mom's house," Thomas lied. Atticus laughed. "Still trying to be the bad boy huh?" Atticus said with a smile.

Thomas hesitated for a moment. Atticus chuckled. "Yeah that's what I thought," Atticus said as he walked down the steps. "And I guessing that you're mad about that night huh?" Atticus said turning around and looking up at Thomas from the side waik. Thomas glared at Atticus. "Nothing was the same after that night," Thomas said as he formed a fist in his right hand. Atticus smiled again. "Well we learn a little more each day don't we. See you around," Atticus said as he saluted before leaving him.

Thomas then looked down before walking into his house. "His need our help!" Thomas screamed. **(FlashBack) **"We need to get out of here!" Atticus screamed back. "Besides his long gone," Atticus added. Thomas stood up away from the bush plane. "Damn Atticus he needs medical attention," Thomas snapped back wiping blood on his white shirt. "What can we do! Were just two kids out in the middle of no where!" Atticus shouted. Thomas glaired at his friend. " My mom is going to kill me for this! You have no idea this is my step dad!" Thomas snapped back again.

Atticus looked up to the sky and clap his hands together and started to have tears roll down his face. "I'm sorry Thomas but he might be a dead step dad," Atticus answered. Thomas brushed throught his hair with his bloody hand and started to cry. "Don't fucking say that! We can do this!" Thomas said breaking down. Atticus turned and looked at his friend. "It's us or him," Atticus stated. "You chose," Atticus added before walking away leaving Thomas in the cold snow.

"Atticus? Atticus? Atticus!" Thomas shouted but there was no response. Thomas then broke down again and looked at his step father. "Duke I'm going to make alright I promise no matter what I will make it alright," Thomas said with breaking inbetween**. (End of FlashBack)** Thomas found himself in tears outside of his house. "Nothing was the same after that," Thomas said himself. Thomas turned around and walked towards his door of the house. Before walking inot the house he puched the side door and walked inside.

Thomas ran upstairs and grabbed his picures and headed back down stairs. Thomas opened the front door to find Max sitting on his pouch. Thomas stopped and staired at Max in the eyes. "Look Max I know you may love Ashley and you may not lie humans and I understand that," Thomas explianed. Max cocked his head to the right as Thomas spoke. "I hate myself for behing human sometimes I mean two years ago I had a step dad who did the bush plane thing and I mean after a day a..." Thomas stopped himself.

"Man I never knew this kid was apart of the bush plane race," Max thought. Thomas chuckled. "He Had a broken leg and I tried to do what ever I could to help him and I nearly lost him I had to leave him alone in the cold in order to save him and I don't want anything to happen to Ashley or Emily and I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to them as well," Thomas explained. Max smiled and barked in reply. Thomas smiled. "Thanks buddy. Now lets go make things right," Thomas said as he walked passed Max and patted him on the head.

Atticus watched Thomas talking to Max from his car. "You didn't have to leave like that!" Thomas shouted **(Flashback) **Atticus looked at his friend in anger. "Look I said i was sorry but we had to move!: Atticus shot back . Thomas glared at Atticus. "If it wasn't Balto who saved him he would have been dead!" Thomas screamed in fury. Atticus made a fist. "Well he's safe now isn't he?" Atticus asked. Thomas rolled his eyes. "Yeah now he is but we could have been something for him," Thomas said as he stood up and pushed Atticus. Atticus went back at him and puched Thomas's left eye and making him fall to the ground.

Thomas then spits out blood from his mouth and looks up at Atticus. "Forget you man just forget you," Thomas said as he got ready to stand up. Atticus then tried to help him up but then was pushed away. Thomas then walked away toward's the door of the garage. "If it was you out there I would do everything in my power to save you even if it mean my life," Thomas said as he opened the door and walked outside. **(End of FlashBack) **Atticus started to feel tears build up in eyes with air feeling light for him. Atticus puched his stearing a couple times while breaking down in tears. "I'm sorry!" Atticus shouted as Thomas and Max left the house. "I'm sorry," Atticus repeated himself before starting the car and following Thomas and Max.

** Okay I would like to start off with thanking AttticusParker17 for letting me use his OC Atticus Parker lol and so what do you think about the conflict Between Thomas and Atticus? do think they will make up? yes or no? Let me know in a review and go Check out AttticusParker17 his got great stuff out right now! smiles :)**


	11. Into The Storm

**Chapter eleven: into the storm **

Thomas and Max both ran over to the police station with Thomas holding the picture in his hand. Thomas and Max both stop at the foot of the staircase to the station. "Max I need you to stay here," Thomas order. Max barked in reply. Thomas nodded and walked up the steps to the police station. Thomas walks into the station to find Emily's parents standing by a water fountain. "Mr. and Mrs. Mattews," Thomas said as he walked over to them. The Mattews both looked at Thomas as he approached them.

"Thomas?" The Mattews both said. Thomas then pulled out the picture as he stood in front of them. "I have something to show you that might invole Emily," Thomas explained. The Mattews looked at each other again then looked back at Thomas. "Wheres Emily do you know where she is?" Mr. Mattews asked. Thomas nodded, "Yes but first I have to tell you something," Thomas added. Mr. Mattews stood up and looked into Thomas's eyes. "Please tell me where she is I have been worried sick," Mr. Mattews simply said as he puts his hands on Thomas's shoulder.

Thomas looked down at the picture and looked up at Mr. Mattews. "Hold that thought," Thomas said as he moved away from Mr. Mattews and headed for the door. "Thomas!" Mr. Mattews shouted as he grabbed his coat from the chair. Thomas walked out of the station looking back hoping that Mr Mattews was following him. Without paying attattetion he ran into someone. "Oh sorry," Thomas said quickly looking in front of him. "Wait I'm not sorry... what are you doing here Atticus?" Thomas asked crossing his arms. Atticus sighed before for looking at Thomas.

"Looking Thomas I'm sorry for what I did to Duke and you I want to help," Atticus confessed. Before Thomas could reply Mr. Mattews was coming outside to talk to Thomas. "Okay fine you can help just run!" Thomas said as he started push Atticus down the steps. "What's the hurry?" Atticus asked as Thomas continued to make Atticus move. "I'll explain on the way just go!" Thomas shouted. "We can take my car," Atticus offerd. Thomas nodded. "Okay, okay, okay whatever works for you just get in," Thomas said running to his car.

Thomas then looked back seeing Max by the station. "Max you need you get out of here go back to the boat!" Thomas shouted to Max. Max barked in replied and headed for hs grandpa's boat. Thomas then jumped into Atticus's car and closed the car door. Mr. Mattews ran outside of the police station and ran towards the car. "Anytime now Atticus," Thomas said getting worried. "Hey it's an old car pal! Atticus said getting angery. "Who ever said I was you're pal.," Thomas asked. Atticus smiled.

"I love you man just like old time's," Atticus said as the car started. "Yeah, yeah, yeah now Drive!" Thomas shouted as Mr. Mattews tried to opened the car door. Atticus then stepped on gas pedal and then they were off leaving Mr. Mattews in the cold snow. Thomas looked back seeing Mr. Mattews in the snow. "Yes!" Thomas shouted with a smile. "Now are you going to tell what the hell is going on and where we're going " Atticus demanded. Thomas then lost his smile and looked forward. "Take a right away from the town," Thomas said. Atticus nodded and did what he was told. "Now tell me what this was all about," Atticus demanded again. Thomas sighed then started to explain everything that has happended to him, Ashley and Emily.

**(Back at the Boat) **

Emily walked back and forth wondering whats taking Thomas so long. "Somethings not right something went wrong I just know," Emily said as she continued to pase. "Emily his going to be fine," Jenna said confronting her. Emily then stopped her pacing and looked at Jenna. "But what if his not," Emily said as she started to form tears in her eyes. Jenna the stood and walked over to her and nuzzled her. "Everythings going to be fine I know it is," Jenna said as she licked the top of Emily's head.

"Storm's getting worse out there," Charlie said walking back into the boat. Ashley crossed her arms as just watched the snow storm take over the land. "Please Thomas just make it back alright please," Ashely said to herself. Balto and Charlie looked at each other. "Balto this storm is getting worse. We need to start thinking about getting everyone underground," Charlie insisted. Balto looked at Charlie and nodded. "Alright but I need to wait for my daughter to get here," Balto said. Charlie nodded as he walked over to Ozzy and laid next him.

"Thomas you're crazy," Atticus said as he drove through the thick snow storm. Thomas looked at Atticus. "No I'm not. I'm telling the truth!" Thomas protested. Atticus chuckled, "Get real you're just doing this to get back at me I get it okay. I'm sorry alright?" Atticus said slowing down the car. "No just drive we're almost there!" Thomas shouted. Atticus then stopped the car. "What are you doing?" Thomas asked. Atticus looked at Thomas. "Dude please just let me say I'm sorry!" Atticus said rasing his voice. Thomas shook his head. "Drive!" Thomas said angrly. Atticus shook his head. "No," he repiled.

"Then you give me no choice," Thomas said as he opened the car door and got out and slammed the car door and ran towards the boat. "Damn it Thomas," Atticus said as he drove beside Thomas. "Get back in the car now!" Atticus shouted. Thomas looked at Atticus as he drove beside him. "Why should I? You don't believe me!" Thomas shouted back at Atticus. Atticus shook his head. "Who would believe you. This is crazy," Atticus repiled. Thomas just shook his head. "She's in there if you want to go see her," Thomas said as he started to run over to the boat. "Damn it," Atticus said again.

Aleu, Toklo, Toby and Jaxson all walked into the boat. "Papa?" Aleu said as she walked into the boat. Balto looked at his daughter and smile. "Aleu thank god you're alright," Balto said as he walked up and nuzzled her. "Who's the girl?" Toklo asked looking at Ashley. "It's a lobg story," Balto answered. Toklo nodded in response. Emily looked at Balto's family as they started talking to each other. Emily stood up and walked over to the window. "Thomas?" she said looking out the window.

Balto then walked over to where Emily was standing. "Who's he talking to?" Balto asked as he looked at Thomas who was standing next to a car. "I... I... I don't know," Emily replied. "Maybe we should o out there," Balto said Emilly nodded. "Yeah," Emily repiled. Balto and Emily both barked at Ashely to get her attention. Ashely then ooked at Balto and Emily. "What is it?" Ashley asked. Balto and Emily then ran outside with Ashely following them.

"Thomas get back in the car now!" Atticus shouted Thomas stopped running and looked at Atticus. "You know what I wish I never met you!" Thomas shouted in anger. Atticus then formed a fist in his right hand. "Take that back!" Atticus shouted Thomas chuckled "Just like last huh?," Thomas asked. Atticus shook his head. "Come on Thomas we dont have to fight about this," Atticus repiled. Thomas looked away from Atticus. "Yeah just like you left me and Duke alone!" Thomas shouted Balto heard the name Duke and stopped right on the dot. "He knows Duke?" Balto thought to himself.

Emily then stopped and waited for Balto. "Balto is something wrong?" Emily asked Balto then shook his thoughts away and looked at EmilY. "No everythings fine," Balto said as he started running again. "Atticus?" Ashley said as she ran up to Thomas. "Emily?" Atticus said looking at Ashley. Thomas shook his head and started walking pasted Balto and Emily. "I'm not Emily but I don't have time to explain just follow Thomas to Boat," Ashley said as she walked over to Atticus. Atticus nodded and started to follow Thomas to the boat.

** Alright guys thats it for this chapter and I still would like to thank AtticusParker17 for letting use Atticus again and yes Atticus will be apart of the Nothing was the Same all the way through yay! and one more thing the next chapter will be really different it will also involve Rosy so yay for that too so smiles :D**


	12. The Longest Hour

**Chapter twelve: The longest Hour **

"I need everyone to get under the boat," Balto ordered. The thought about Duke raced in his mind once more as everyone got together and headed down under the boat. "We should follow them," Ashley insisted as she looked at both of the boy's. "Are you sure we can trust them?" Atticus asked Thomas rolled his eyes. "Yes we can," Thomas said bumping into Atticus left shoulder. "I'll explain everything when we get down there alright?" Ashley asked Atticus nodded and followed Thomas and Ashley under the boat.

About a half hour of explaining things Atticus now believes everything. Thomas sits on the far side of the boat away from everyone. "So now you believe me," Thomas said as he stood up. Atticus stood up and walked over to him. "Look man I'm sorry about everything I..." Atticus was then cut off "Just let it go man,"Thomas said in anger. "Let what go?" Atticus asked. "Everything!" Thomas shouted and pushed Atticus. "What the hells your problem dude," Atticus said getting back into Thomas's face.

"Again with the dude thing!" Ozzy cried. Charlie looked at Ozzy and shook his head. "These human are different then most of the ones who tried to hunt me," Toklo added. "Their still fighting over about that night," Emily spoke up. "What night?" Aleu asked Emily looked down from everyone and started to explain their story. "Two years ago when the sled team was having that thing with the bush plane," Emily started explain but at the same time Balto's heart started to race.

**Two years earlier... **

"Thomas I want to come with you and Atticus," Rosy cried. Thomas smiled at his little cousin. "No I'm sorry Rosy but you have to stay here my mom we'll be back in a little bit," Thomas said in clam voice. Rosy frowned, "I'm not a baby no more I can go please," Rosy pleaded. Thomas rolled his eyes. "No eleven year old's aloud," Thomas added. Rosy sighed as she picked up her backpack and walked up stairs. "But you're fourteen how come you can go?" Rosy argued as stood on the top of the stairs.

Thomas crossed his arms and just glaired at Rosy. "Upstairs now," Thomas simply said still glairing at his cousin. Rosy rolled her eyes and started to walk up the stair's. Thomas stood there watching her as she walked into her room and slammed her door. Atticus then stood next to Thomas and fixed his backpack. "You ready?" Atticus asked putting on his backpack. Thomas turned to his left and looked at Atticus. "Yeah lets go," Thomas said as he grabbed his backpack and keys to his step dad's bike.

Thomas and Atticus both walked to the back of the house and opened the shed. "You sure about this?" Thomas asked looking at Atticus. Atticus smile, "Hell yeah," Atticus replied and got on the bike. "Keys my friend?" Atticus asked holding out his hand. Thomas smiled and handed the keys to Atticus. "Lets get going," Thomas said as he got behind Atticus. Atticus then turned on the key and lets the bike roar. "Aright you know where to go right?" Thomas asked putting on his helment. "Yeah," Atticus replied putting on his helment.

Atticus then pushed on the gas and they we're off. They took main street the fastest way to get out of town towards the bush plane crush. "Wrong way!" a man shouted getting in the way of them. Atticus went faster as the man stood there. About a splt second of hitting the man he jumped out of the way. Now on the main street with everyone in whole town looking at them as they drove on. Many town's people shouted that they were going the wrong way as the sled team was coming there way.

Atticus then turned to the side letting the sled team pass them. "Alright we're in the clear!" Thomas shouted. Atticus nodded as he pushed the bike faster into the forest. About a hour and a half later the forest started to get thicker and a storm started to form. "Maybe we slow down," Thomas insisted. But Atticus pushed the bike faster, "Dude slow it down we might get in a wreck!" Thomas said rasing his voice. Atticus did what he was told and started to slow down. But then was blind sided by two poler bears runing in the middle of the road. "Shit!" Atticus shouted and lost control of the bike.

"Thomas! you alright?" Atticus shouted. Thomas opened his eyes and looked around seeing the white snow falling down. "Atticus where are you?" Thomas asked as he sat up. "Over here I found him!" Atticus shouted back. Thomas then stood up feeling a sharp pain his right leg. Thomas then walked over behind a mountain wall and saw the plane crush. "Oh man," Thomas said rushing over to his step dad. "It worked the damn tracker worked!" Thomas cheered Atticus looked around the plane seeing if any of the radios worked but there was nothing.

"Great nothing works in this tin can," Atticus ponited out. Thomas nealed down to his step dad and looked for any scars or blood. "Hes cold," Thomas said feeling his skin. Atticus then walked over to Thomas. "Any blood?" Atticus asked. Thomas shook his head. "Not that I know of," Thomas replied still looking for Blood. "Wait his arm's cut open," Thomas said putting pressure on it. Duke cried out as Thomas pressed down. "Thomas?" Duke said weakly then he closed his eyes. Thomas nodded and looked up at Atticus, "His alive," Thomas said with a smile.

Atticus nodded as he continued to seach for anything useful. The sun started to go down and the storm started to blow harder. Wolves started howl as the moon light and bears started to come out and hunt. Dukes body started to feel more colder and he started to not be responsive. "We need to get out man I don't like this one bit," Atticus said as he grabbed his backpack. Thomas looked up at Atticus, "He needs out help!" Thomas screamed Atticus looked at Thomas and grab his backpack and throw it at him. "We need to get out of here!" Atticus screamed back.

Thomas stood up away from the bush plane "Damn it Atticus he needs medical attention," Thomas snapped back wiping the blood on his white shirt. "What can we do were just two kids in the middle of no where!" Atticus shouted. Thomas glaired at his friend, "My mom is going to kill me for this! You have no idea this is my step dad!" Thomas Snapped back again. Atticus looked up to the sky and clap his hands together and started to have tears roll down his face. "I'm sorry Thomas but he miht be a dead step dad," Atticus answered. Thomas brushed through his hair with his bloody hand and started to cry.

"Don't fucking say that! We can do this!" Thomas said breaking down. Atticus turned away from his friend. "its us or him," Atticus stated. "You chose, " Atticus added before walking away leaving Thomas in the cold. "Atticus?... Atticus?... Atticus!" Thomas shouted but there was no response. Thomas then broke down again and looked at his step father. "Duke I'm going to make alright I promise no matter what I will make it alright," Thomas said breaking inbetween words.

Thomas stayed there for an hour saying no words but just watching his step dad. "If only I could move you," Thomas said weakly as another tear froze to his face. Thomas then picked of the froze tear and looked to the left seeing a bright white light. "Who's there?" Thomas asked as the light got brighter. A white wolf walked out of the light and walked in front of Thomas. The looked into Thomas eyes and ran away from him and Duke. Thomas felt warm in the inside and get up from where he was sitting.

Thomas then turned to Duke and patted him on the back. "It's gonna be alright Duke I'm going to go get some help," Thomas said before he walked away from him. Thomas looked towards the trees seeing paw marks leading all the way home. Thomas started to run and follow all the paw marks on the trees. Three hours have passed just as Thomas walked over one more hill. Thomas sighed and smiled as he saw the small town right in front of him. "Thank you Aniu," Thomas said softly and started to run into town.

Once Thomas got into town everyone went outside and started cheering for Balto and the sled team who brought back Duke from the crush sight, Emily looked at Thomas who was all banged up and had blood on his right hand. Emily walked over to Thomas but he then walked off to near by work shop with garage next to it. Thomas walked inside and spotted Atticus. "You left me!" Thomas shouted Atticus turned to find his friend alive. "You're Alive!" Atticus said with joy.

"No fuck you man!" Thomas shouted Atticus then took a step back. "Look man I'm sorry I didn't what to this I'm sorry," Atticus said softly. "You didn't have to leave like that!" Thomas shouted. Atticus looked at his friend with anger. "Look I said I was sorry but we had to move!" Atticus shot back. Thomas glared at Atticus. "If it wasn't for Balto who saved him he would have been dead!" Thomas Screamed in fury. Atticus made a fist in his right hand. "Well he's safe now isn't he?" Atticus asked. Thomas rolled his eyes. "Yeah now. But we could have done something for him," Thomas said as he stood up and pushed Atticus. Atticus went back at him and punched Thomas's left eye making him fall to the ground.

Thomas then spits out blood from his mouth and looks up at Atticus. "Forget you man. Just forget you," Thomas said as he got ready to stand up. Atticus then tried to help him up but then was pushed away. Thomas then walked away towards the garage door. "If it as you out there I would do everything in my power to save you even if it mean's my life," Thomas said as he walked out of the shop passing Emily along his way out. Emily then looked into the shop seeing Atticus punching his desk.

**(Present Time)**

Thomas and Atticus had stopped fighting and fell asleep a few feet away from each other. "Year ago he told what really happpened that night and thats how it went down," Emily explained. Eveyone looked towards the sleeping boys and looked back at Emily. "Them poor boys have been through alot," Alea spoke up. "Yeah it was the longset hour when Thomas sitting there waiting for help," Emily added. Balto only felt a tear go down his muzzle. They had been through so much and their friendship had departed because of survival Balto could understand for though he had departed from a friendship a long time ago.

** Alright guys worked my ass off for this hahaha so anyways let me know what you think if you liked it or didn't like tell me anyways! I would still like to thank AtticusParker17 for letting me use Atticus and next chapter should be up tomorrow and so the chapter speaks its self the longest hour lol making this chapter took a long time so it was an hour but until next time smiles :D**


	13. Here and Now

**Chapter Thirteen: Here and Now**

** Alright guys so now where in about the half way point :( but you know that all good thing must come to an end sooner or later so here you lol **

five hours have passed since the storm, everyone had fallen asleep til the next morning. Thomas opened his eyes and looked to his left, seeing that everyone was sound alseep. Thomas then stood up and walked up to the front of the boat. Thomas looked towards his left seeing the sun rise. Thomas then felt someone grab his right arm. "Thomas!" Mr Mattews said as he pulled on Thomas's arm.

"Mr. Mattews what are you doing here?" Thomas asked Mr. Mattews shook his head and shook Thomas at the same time. "You know where Emily is. Please tell me where she is please!" Mr Mattews said rasing his voice. Emily woke up of the sound of her fathers voice. "Daddy?" Emily said standing up. Everyone started opening their eyes and waking up to the sound of Thomas and Mr. Mattews voices.

"Tell where she is!" Mr Mattews shouted now holding Thomas by his shirt. "I don't know where shes at I swear!" Thomas replied. Mr. Mattews started to feel tears fall from his face. "Yes you do!" Mr. Mattews shouted with a crack in his voice. Max then came up behind Mr. Mattews and bit him on his back leg. "Ouch. Fuck!" Mr. Mattews screamed in pain and dropped Thomas on the ground. Everyone walked to the deck of the boat seeing Thomas and Mr. Mattews.

Thomas then stood up and grabbed Max. "Max no! He's okay!" Thomas said as he grabbed Max. Mr Mattews looked up at Thomas and pulled Max away from his leg. "Mr Mattews I can explain..." Thomas was then cut off by Mr. Mattews joy of seeing Emily's body. "Emily!" Mr. Mattews cried out. Thomas looked towards Ashley and looked back at Mr. Mattews. "Thats not Emily Mr. Mattews," Thomas added as he pulled out the picture he wated to show Mr. Mattews.

"What do you mean that's not my Emily? Of course that's my little girl," Mr. Mattews pointed out. "Hes right I'm not Emily," Ashley said walked forward. Atticus and Thomas both watched her as she walked up to Mr. Mattews. Emily did the same walked up to her father. "Emily I..." Balto tried to speak his words but couldn't. Emily then turned around and looked at Balto. "I got this," Emily said with a smile. Balto nodded and lets her go to her father. Ashley then stopped by Thomas. "I need the picture," Ashely said in Thomas's ear.

Thomas nodded and handed her the picture. "Thanks," Ashley said holding the picture in her left hand. "No problem," Thomas added. Ashley then got down and show the picture to Mr Mattews. "Now look into my eyes and looked into hers," Ashely explained. Mr. Mattews did as he was told and looked into her eyes and Emilys. "Emily?" Mr. Mattews said as he looked at the picture again. "Its her," Ashely simply said. Mr. Mattews then looked at Emily on more time and looked into her eyes. "Emily," Mr. Mattews said with tears falling from his eyes.

"Daddy," Emily said and ran to him. Mr. Mattews hugged his daughter even though she was in a dog form. Ashley then stood up and walked over to Thomas. "Well I think we did it," Ashley said standing next to Thomas. Thomas then looked at her. "Well we're not done yet. We still have to find out how to switch you back into you're body," Thomas stated. Ashely smiled. "Do you think we're all going to be the same after this?" Ashley asked. Thomas looked down and sighed. "I don't know I mean I can hear you talk to me right here and now you talk. I don't know what to think after this," Thomas pointed out.

Ashley looked away from Thomas and looked at Emily. "Well I hope we all get back to normal soon," Ashley said as she moved away from Thomas to walk over to Mr. Mattews and Emily. Thomas watched Ashley walked over to Mr. Mattews and Emily. With everyone looking Thomas decied to leave. Thomas left a note by the back door of the stating that he would go to the Bush plane crash sight. Thomas looked back seeing Emily and her father happy for the moment. Thomas smiled as he puts his hood on and heading east. But what Thomas didnt know was that Ozzy was following him hoping in the snow. "I am going to find out what this damn dude stuff means," Ozzy told himself as he jumped.

**Alright guys so so so sorry for the short chapter but the next will be longer lol so smiles :D**


	14. Edge of the world

Chapter fourteen: Edge of the world

Thomas walks up the hill seeing the sun peaking passed the trees. Thomas takes off his hood as he made his way up on top of the hill. Thomas sees the bush plane on the edge of cliff. Thomas smiles and heads down the hill over to the bush plane. Ozzy jumped as fast as he could to catch up to Thomas. "Man this kid is fast at walking," Ozzy said as he started to breath hard before jumping after Thomas.

Charlie looked all over the place trying to find Ozzy. "Hey Balto have you seen Ozzy anywhere?" Charlie asked Balto looked at Charlie and shook his head. "No I haven't... Is there something wrong?" Balto asked. Charlie look down and lowered his ears. "Well I have been a little on the little guy not sure where he could have run off too," Charlie explain. Balto smile. "Don't worry Charlie we'll find him," Balto said with a smile.

"So Atticus you're back in town huh?" Mr. Mattews asked standing up and shaking Atticus's hand. Atticus nodded, "Yes sir," Atticus replied. Ashley walked up behind Atticus and patted him on the back. "Atticus have you seen Thomas anywhere?" Ashley asked Atticus shook his head. "No I thought he was with you," Atticus replied. Ashley sighed and looked into Atticus. "We had a little arugement about me and Emily," Ashley explained. Atticus looked around him then looked back at Ashely.

"Then we need to find him," Atticus replied. Ashley nodded. "Looks like Thomas and Ozzy are missing huh?" Toklo stated looking at Aleu. Aleu nodded and looked at her father. "Papa Ozzy's not the only one gone," Aleu said Balto nodded and looked at Max who was on the snowly ground. "Max what are you doing?" Balto asked walked over to the edge of his boat. "Grandpa I think I know where they went," Max said looking at the small holes that were made by a small cat leading into the forest.

"Papa you don't think?" Aleu asked. Balto lowered his ears. "I think so," Balto replied. "Toklo, Charlie I need you over here," Balto said. Tolko and Charlie both walked over to Balto. "Whats going on?" Toklo asked Balto looked at Toklo. "Looks like Max found out where they were heading," Balto answered. "Why does Ozzy have to get into mess like this," Charlie asked himself. Balto then jumped down onto the ground and walked over to Max. "Come on lets go get them," Balto said leading the way.

Charlie, Max and Tolko all followed Balto into the forest. Atticus and Ashley watch them run off into the forest. "Should me follow them?" Atticus asked taking a step forward. Ashley puts out her arm and stops Atticus. "No... I may be human now but I know how Balto works. I know Balto will bring Thomas and Ozzy back," Ashely explained. Atticus nodded and crossed his arms. "Alright," Atticus said watching them run into the forest.

Thomas walks up to the bush plane seeing that has torn up and broken. "Well looks like you have been through some hell," Thomas said with a smile. Thomas then heard a meow behind him. Thomas then looked down and saw little Ozzy in the snow. "Hey little guy," Thomas said picking up the little black and white kitten. "What are you doing all the way out here I thought you would want to be with the others ," Thomas said with a smile pettting Ozzy on his head.

Ozzy then started to purr. "Heres goes nothing," Ozzy thought in his head. "What does Dude mean?" Ozzy spoke up. Thomas's eyes grew wide and he dropped Ozzy in the snow. "What the hell!" Thomas said taking a step back and tripping over a rock and landing in the snow. "You can talk?" Thomas asked looking at the small hole that Ozzy landed in. "Yes I can and why did you drop me?!" Ozzy shouted poking his head out of the hole with snow on top of his head. "Well you scared me I didn't you could talk. How can this be?" Thomas asked.

Ozzy shook off the snow and jump over to Thomas. "Heres the thing. Human's never have time to listen to us," Ozzy pointed out as he jump onto Thomas. "I never knew that," Thomas said softly. "And why do you want to know what dude means?" Thomas added. Ozzy sighed and started to purr again. "It's just something i want to know because I hear you human use it all the time," Ozzy explained. Thomas sighed and rested his head the snow. "Well I least you don't want to hurt me. Come on let me get up and I'll tell you what it means," Thomas said sitting up from the snow.

Ozzy meowed in reply getting off of Thomas. "So what does it mean?" Ozzy asked as they walked over to the bus plane. Thomas looked down on the small kitten. "Well it means like I'm a boy, guy, man, human and dude basically means its a boy," Thomas explained as he got on top of the bush plan and sat on it. "Anything else you want to know?" Thomas asked. Ozzy chuckled as he sat next to Thomas watching the sun. "Where do Kittens and puppies come from?' Ozzy asked Thomas laughed. "I'll tell you when you're older. But if you want to know. They come in a basket from the sky," Thomas answered.

Balto, Charlie, Toklo and Max got closer and closer to Thomas and Ozzy. "Grandpa were getting closer," Max said as they all walked up the hill. "Get down!" Tolko said rasing his voice. "What's wrong?" Charlie asked. Toklo looked forward. "That," Toklo said pointing at a bear walking by. Balto's fell to th ground. "Grandpa are you alright?" Max asked. Balto swallowed hard as the bear walked up the hill to where Thomas and Ozzy were at. "It's the same bear that attacked your uncle Kodi," Balto answered.

Max watched the bear go up the hill, then he looked back at his grandfather. "Grandpa it's going to be fine but we need o get Thomas and Ozzy out of there," Max insisted. Balto looked at his grandson and nodded. "You're right lets go," Balto said as started to run up the hill with Charlie, Toklo and Max behind him. Thomas started petting Ozzy on top of his head and Ozzy started to purr more.

"So what else do you want to know about human life?" Thomas asked Ozzy looked up at the human boy and smiled. "Well I..." Ozzy was then cut off by a roar so load that it scared the birds around them away. "You got to be kidding," Thomas said seeing the bear with scars all over its body. "Nope I don't think his kidding," Ozzy said jumping into Thomas arms. Thomas then got inside the bush plane and tired to hide but the bear had already found them.

Balto, Charlie, Tolko and Max made it up the hill as the bears charged at the bush plane. "Ozzy!" Charlie shouted. The bear the stop attacking the plane and looked towards Balto and Charlie. "Charlie?!" Ozzy cried out as he tried to get out of the plane. "No Ozzy it's not safe out there!" Thomas shouted as he pulled on his tail trying to get Ozzy back in the plane. "Wait did he just understood Ozzy?" Charlie stated. The bear the charged at Charlie and Toklo. "Do we really need to talk about that?" Toklo asked as they both jumped out of the way of the angry bear.

"Good point," Charlie replied. Toklo then jumped on the bear making his first move. Balto watched himself before making his move. On the corner of his eye he saw Max running over to Thomas and Ozzy. "Max no!" Balto shouted. The bear then got a hold of Toklo and threw him at Balto knocking him over. "Don't worry Guys I got you," Max said softly. Thomas then saw the bear charging over to the plane. "Max get out of the way!" Thomas shouted. Max turned around seeing his life flash before his eyes as the bear pinned him against the bush plane putting eoungh force to push the plane over the edge by a little bit.

Ashely then feel to the ground and started to shake, Emily started to do the same thing. "What's wrong with them," Mr. Mattews said worried. "I don't know they never did this before, " Atticus answered. Ashley and Emily's eyes went to the back of their heads and they say the fight between the bear and the boys. "Emily please don't die!" Mr. Mattews cried as they continued to shake on the ground.

"Max!" Balto screamed as he stood up and jumped on top of the bear and started to bite his neck. The bear roared in pain as it let go of Max and started to Attack Balto. Max feel to the ground with the plane having a small shake. Thomas then hits his head on the glove department and opens it. A flair gun feel out, Thomas then felt blood on his forhead just as the gun feel out. Max then stood up weakly seeing his grandfather fighting of the beast. "Grandpa!" Max screamed weekly running over to bear and jumping on it and fighting it.

The bear then threw the both of them off its back. Thomas could'nt take it no more he grabbed the flair gun and loaded it. Thomas felt light headed but still got up from under the plane and armed at the beast. Balto and Max both sat up as the both felt pain. "Hey you!" Thomas shouted pointing the gun at the bear. The bear then looked at Thomas and growled. "Bring it Smoky!" Thomas said The bear then charged at Thomas and the plane. Max got up quckly and ran towards Thomas just as the Bear was a few feet away from Thomas. "Max No!" Balto shouted.

The bear was two feet away just as Thomas fired to flair gun in the Bears face. Max jump onto Thomas pushing him back into the bush plane for cover. The Bear was then blinded and ran into the bush plane pushing it over on the edge of the world down the cliff. Time felt like it was slowing down as the plane fell over from the cliff. Tears brust down Balto muzzle as he ran other the edge as the plane was free falling down the cliff side. "Max!" Balto screamed Toklo and charlie rushed over to him and tried pull him away from the cliff but he couldn't hold together.

Emily opened her eyes seeing a bright light. She then looked to her left seeing her dad. "Daddy?" Emily asked Mr. Mattews looked at her and stood up quickly. "Emily oh god Emily," Mr. Mattews said kissing her on the head. Emily looked at her hands she was back, "How am I back?" Emily asked. Mr. Mattews smiled "I don't know but I'm so glad you're back," Mr. Mattews kissing her on the head again. "Where's Ashley and Atticus?" Emily asked but as soon as she said those names rememberd. "Wheres Thomas?" Emily said sitting up quickly. "Emily... Honey... Thomas... is missing," Mr. Mattews answered. Emily eyes grow wide. she couldn't say a word.

**(Bush plane crash sight)**

police investigated the whole area but no sigh of Thomas, Max or Ozzy, "Sheriff," an officer said behind him. The sheriff then looked behind him and saw the officer. "No body on sight just the dead bear," The officer said as sheriff looked around the sight. "Well the only thing we know is that the kid was named Thomas and he had a cat and a wolfdog with him," sheriff explained. "Was the wolfdog Balto?" the officer asked. The sheriff shook his head. "No Balto hasn't been the same since this happened," the sheriff answered. "But you know what?" the sheriff asked nealing down.

"What?" the officer asked. "Their alive see these foot prints," the sheriff said poniting out the foot print's. "Their alive somewhere out there," the sheriff said as he stood up and looked towards where the foot prints were leading. "Their alive," Sheriff repeated. As a strong wind blew behind him. "Aniu know's their alive," the sheriff simply said. A small paper blows it's way past the officer and the sheriff and flys towards the mountains. A small house sits on a hill with fire going inside. The paper the slips under the door of the small house.

A man picks up the paper and walks over to the sleeping boy. "Looks like everyone is looking for you," the man said putting the paper next to Thomas. The paper showed missing with Thomas picture and Ozzy's picture and Max's picture. Thomas then started to open eyes in shown of being active.

** Alright guys I have to say something very sad right but this right here is like a mid season final because I have to start writing the one year anniversary for the love of a daughter and I want to give everyone somthing special so the one year anniversary will be a add on to the story but it will feature some characters that didn't make the cut if you read the one shot Looking for you those characters will be in there as well and the add on takes place in the same timeline as the sins of my father. If you any questions or commets let me know so anyways smiles :D**


	15. Awake From the Slumber

**Chapter fithteen: Awake From The Slumber**

Thomas woke up feeling pain run down from his body. Thomas then looked around the room but the focus and his eyes were weak but he managed to see what was around him. Thomas was laying on the couch with the fireplace in front of him with a burning fire. Thomas then put his hand on his forehead feeling a bandage.

Thomas then looked around seeing that no one was in the room besides him Ozzy and Max. Thomas then sat up and pulled the covers off of him then he look down to find Max lane next to the couch. Ozzy was laying on top of the couch. A sharp pain field Thomas his head as he started to remember what happened before he got in the strange cabin.

**(Flashback)**

"Max! Ozzy! You alright?" Thomas asked as he pulled himself Max and Ozzy out of the plane. Max looked up at Thomas and noticed that he was bleeding from the side of his forehead. "I think we're fine," Ozzy pointed out. Max looked at Ozzy then looked back at Thomas. "You can understand this?" Max asked Thomas nodded as he looked at the burning plane with the dead bear inside.

"it's a long story I think we should get moving," Thomas said as he stood up and start heading away from the plane. Maxton want to push the question so we stood up as well and followed Thomas along with Ozzy. "Don't you think we should find a way back up to Nome?" Max asked. Thomas looked back at Max, "that's why I'm trying to find out but I'm not sure where this leads us. I never been this far away from Nome." Thomas explained.

Max nodded and then stop for Ozzy. "Here I'll carry you," Max said as he lowered his body to Ozzie's level and picked him up. Three hours have passed and they found nothing other than more forest and snow. But that wasn't the only problem Thomas has lost some blood since the accident. Now he started to get weaker as he walked along the snow and forest.

Ozzy noticed this as they continue to walk. "Hey Max he don't look so good," Ozzy whispered into Max is ear. Max looked up at Thomas and noticed the same thing. "Thomas Maybe you should take a rest," Max stated, but Thomas didn't listen he just walked along. But Thomas knew that Max is right because he started to get a little lightheaded. Ozzie then look down at max's hind leg he was also bleeding.

As stubborn as Thomas and Max were even though they were bleeding they didn't stop they just kept going and going and going and going. Just as the sunset for nighttime Thomas and Max both fell to the ground because they lost too much blood. Ozzy didn't know what to do he jumped from Max to Thomas to see if each of them were okay. Both of them were still breathing. But Ozzy knew that since it was cold outside he wouldn't be able to keep them warm since he was a small kitten,

Feeling as if all hope was lost a man past them and pick them up in his wagon and brought them to his cabin. Since Ozzy was the only one that wasn't hurt as bad as Max and Thomas he became loyal to the human man that brought Max and Thomas to safety. After only two weeks A missing person and animal paper came through the door in the man picked it up. "Looks like everyone's looking for you," The man said as he put the paper next to Thomas.

The paper showed messing with Thomas, Max and Ozzy's picture on it . Thomas then opened his eyes.

(End of flashback)

Thomas picked up the paper of the missing person and animals. He was surprised to find him on the missing paper. He didn't know if anybody was looking for him or Max or Ozzy. Thomas then turned Ozzie and shook him "hey Ozzy wake up," Thomas said as he continued to shake him. Ozzy then jerked awake and look at Thomas with wide eyes. " you're awake!" Ozzy cheered with joy and jumped into his arms with pause first started to purr.

Thomas then hugged Ozzy. "Where are we?" Thomas asked Ozzie been jumped on the couch and looked at Thomas. "you guys have been out of it for two weeks I thought you would never wake up," Ozzy said with less worry in his voice. Thomas nodded then looked at Max and start to wake him up "Max wake up," Thomas says he continued to wake them up. Max then opened his eyes and looked up to see Ozzy and Thomas. "Where are we?" Max asked in a weak voice.

"I see you're all awake now," A mail voice said from the front door. Ozzie Thomas and Max all looked up at the front door seeing a man standing there. "If I may ask who are you?" Thomas asked. The man smiled as he put his coat on the table and closed the door and walked forward to Thomas next to the couch. "My name is Kurt and I'm guessing your name is Thomas the cats name is Ozzy and the wolf dog his name is Max right?" Kurt asked Thomas looked at both Ozzie and Max then look back at Kurt.

"Yes," Thomas replied as he stood up to shake Kurt's hand. Kurt and Thomas both check each other's hand. "So how does it feel like to cheat death?" Kurt asked Thomas chuckled. "Feels good," Thomas replied, Kurt smiled as he walked over to his kitchen and grab a two cups for coffee. "You drink coffee?" Kurt asked Thomas crossed his arms and smiled. "Who doesn't?" Thomas answered. Kurt laughed as he poured the coffee in the cups.

Kurt then walked over to Thomas with the cups of coffee, Kurt and then handed Thomas a cup and sat down next to him next to the fire. "So I saw the whole thing with the plane," Kurt said taking a drink of his coffee. Thomas turned and looked at Kurt before he took a drink. "You saw what happened? But how?" Thomas asked. Kurt chuckled as he took another drink his coffee. "Aniu showed me," Kurt replied because he put his cup on the coffee table.

**(Downtown Nome Alaska)**

Emily stood outside of Atticus's workshop, Atticus then walked out of his workshop to find Emily standing there. "Ashley?" Atticus asked. Emily rolled her eyes and pulled Atticus aside from everyone, "look I know you know everything has changed again I haven't even seen Ashley into weeks let alone Balto. I need your help and I need it now we need to find Thomas, Ozzie and Max" Emily said is if we start to get aggressive. Atticus nodded. "Alright where do we start?" Atticus asked. Emily smiled.

"follow me,"

Alright guys I think that's it for this chapter and well he is the return of nothing was the same and I hope you like it there's going be more and so far guys I have to say there's only six chapters left nothing was the sameand I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did writing the first one since then so There you have it.


	16. Broken Silence

**Chapter Sixteen Broken Silence**

Kurt looked at Thomas as he puts Down his coffee cup, "it's all true she's the one who has given us the gifts to do incredible things," Kurt explained, Thomas just sat there and listen. Max and Ozzy just watched Thomas is body language They knew that Thomas has been through this before.

"Have you seen her?" Thomas asked, Kurt nodded with smile. "I have and she gave me the gift to see the future," Kurt explained, Thomas's eyes widened. "And I see she gave you one too has she?" Kurt asked. Thomas hesitated for answering but then nodded. "Yeah she has," Thomas answered. Ozzy and Max were shocked to hear this. "So what did she give you?" Kurt asked.

Thomas then looked down at Ozzy and Max. "I guess she gave me the gift to let me hear and respond to animals," Thomas answered truly. Ozzy and Max were still surprised by what they were hearing. They knew the stories but didn't know that they were truly real. Thomas looked away from Kurt and stood up and walked over to the window to look outside seeing fresh snow falling from the sky.

Thomas then looked back at Kurt taking a deep breath"I think I need to go straighten things out," Thomas said. Kurt smiled and then nodded, "I was hoping you'd want to," Kurt said with another smile Thomas the nodded as he crossed his arms looked out the window again.

(Nome, Alaska)

Emily and Atticus both walked to the boiler room to find Balto and Ashley. Emily and Atticus walked in the boiler room to find nothing but other dogs that live in town. "They should've been in here," Emily cried Atticus right hand on Emily's left shoulder. "Don't touch me," Emily said in anger and she walked out the door. Before she walked out the door she was nudged by Jenna.

Emily then kneeled down to her level. "Please show me where they are," Emily said with a crack in her voice. Jenna barked in response and lead the way to the vets office. "Come on we need to follow ever," Emily said with hope in her voice. Atticus nodded and followed her outside of the boiler room. Fifthteen minutes later they made their way to the animal hospital.

Emily then open the door slowly and let Jenna in. The three of them walked into the lobby to only find Balto laying in the corner. "Oh god please," Emily sent to myself as he walked closer to him, "Emily this is crazy," Atticus said taking a step forward you stop Emily. But Emily brush them off and continue to walk forward to Balto. Emily got down on her knees and started to pet Balto's head.

"Balto I'm here I'm back it's me Emily," Emily said softly into Balto's ear. But Balto didn't move or look up at her. "I know they're out there somewhere just please respond," Emily again said softly into his ear. But there was nothing, Emily felt like she lost hope a friend, A father to her. Tears started to flow down her face and she moved away from Balto. Emily and got the curvage to wipe away your tears and walked up to the desk.

"I need to know if there was another dog here named Ashley?" Emily asked as Atticus walked up behind her. Jenna then walked over to army to lick the top of his head. "Balto please respond to them," Jen said was a crack in her voice and she started to cry, Balto hasn't said a word since the accident two weeks ago, but he came to be by Ashley side Who has seemed to be in a coma for the past two weeks.

The lady at the desk looked up the name for a dog named Ashley. "Yes we have an Ashley," The lady said looking out from the papers. Emily nodded. "Is it all right if I see her?" Emily asked. The lady nodded and pointed to the door behind her. "But I have to warn you she's been in a coma for the past two weeks," The lady at the desk explained. Ashley gasped before a few more tears fell from her face.

I'm leaving wiped her face and walked behind the desk through the door. Atticus followed her to the back room. They both walked into a room to find Ashley on the table with something around her muscle to help her breathe. Emily can only produce tears at the site of this. "I can't believe this is happening," Emily said softly before putting Ashley soft fur. "Something must've happened when we switch back," Emily stated.

Atticus what did Emily and put his hand on her right shoulder. "What do you mean?" Atticus asked. Emily looked at Atticus then look back at Ashley. "She must have gotten stuck in between somewhere," Emily explained. Atticus nodded. Emily then touch the top of Ashley's head and she felt something between them. They both saw Thomas, Max and Ozzy inside a cabin talking to a man.

Emily than liked all of Ashley and looked at Atticus. "Their Live I saw it," Emily explained. Atticus I grew wide. "Really where are they?" Atticus asked with a smile. "Follow me," Emily said just as she walked out the door and into the lobby. Before she went out the main entrance she looked in the corner to find Balto and Jenna still laying there. I'm only then walked over to them got back down on her knees and touched the top of Balto's head again she felt a presents between them.

Emily shared what she just witnessed in the back room with Ashley. She showed Balto her vision she pulled away from him and he looked up at her. "Their alive," Balto said in the soft voice. Jenna perked ears up, "They are?" Jenna asked. Balto nodded and stood up quickly and ran out the door. Emily smart phone she knew that he was back in Business to go find Thomas, Max and Ozzy. "Come on he's on the move," Emily said she stood up quickly and ran to the door. Atticus followed her with Jenna right behind him and then they were off to find Thomas, Max and Ozzy.

** Alright guys this is it chapter 16 now only 5 chapters left and this is all wrapped up so well I hope that you liked this chapter next one should be up soon and we'll see you next time and just so you know the average of my chapters was 17 to 18 but since the forth one in the series I thought it would be nice to make it longer and well now it's longer lol so smiles :D oh and hey send me some questions I think I might just do a Q&A for you guys just ask me anything if it's from the series or just whatever lol so PM whatever you want to ask me smiled :D**


	17. Let the Road part 1

**Chapter Seventeen: Let the Road Part 1**

**(7:17 pm, through the mountain's between Nome and White mountain)**

Thomas walked outside with Max and Ozzy right behind him. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Ozzy mowed from the back seat of the car. Thomas looked from the rearview mirror and smiled. "Of course I've done this at least twice," Thomas said with a cheerful smile. Ozzy looked at Max and shook his head. "Don't think he knows what he's doing," Ozzy whispered into Max's ear.

Thomas then slowed down the car and pulled it to the side. "Look if you don't trust me then go out. Other wise sit down or lay down or do whatever. At least it was nice that Kurt let us use his old car," Thomas explained. Ozzy and Max both looked at each other again and then looked back at Thomas. "Well anything you guys want to add?" Thomas asked. Max and Ozzy both shook their heads.

"Good, now lets get going before the storm hits. Looks like its going to be a nasty one too," Thomas said before he started the car again and headed down the road Kurt had told them to go on. Ten mintues have passed and no has said a word. "Could we at least listen to some music or something?" Ozzy cried from the back seat. Max looked at the small kitten and laughed. "Man how does Charlie deal with you?" Max asked Ozzy then looked at Max and blinked before answering.

"That wasn't very nice," Ozzy added. Max laughed. "Who said I was nice," Max said with a grin. "No wonder Toby thought you were a dick," Ozzy said under his breath. Max only heard a tiny bit of what Ozzy had said. Max then got into Ozzy's face, "What was that flea bag ?!" Max growled. Thomas again looked into the rearview mirror and saw what was going on. "Guys come I'm driving here," Thomas Spoke up. Max rolled his eyes before jumping to the front with Thomas.

"What were you guys guys fighting about?" Thomas asked as he turned the corner. Max sighed. "Nothing," Max answered. Thomas nodded taking a turn to left on the road. "Look Thomas... I'm sorry about everything between you, me and Ashely," Max explained as he looked out the window. Thomas hesitated before answering. "Look. The only thing that I know now is that I know that you love her and that's all i could give for her right now," Thomas explained with a smile.

Max nodded. Looking away from Thomas. "You think everyones alright? I mean since we have been gone?" Max asked looking up at Thomas. Thomas then slowed down the car to take another turn in the hills. "I... I... I don't know," Thomas said looking on his left seeing a gas station up ahead. Thomas then looked at the gas gage and noticed it was getting low and they still had a long way home. "Hang on guys I think we need to get some gas," Thomas said as he turned into the gas station.

Thomas then pulled up to a gas pump and then turned off the car and opened his door. Before stepping out he looked at both Ozzy and Max. "You guys need anything?" Thomas asked. Before they could answer a man walked up to the car and grabbed Thomas by his shoulders and dragged him out of the car. "Hey What the hell?" Thomas asked as he tired to get up. The man then pulled out a gun and pointed it as Thomas. "Hey man I don't want any trouble I just want your car alright?" The Man said nervously.

Thomas nodded giving the keys the man. The man then took the keys quickly from Thomas's hand. "Alright man don't do anything stupid," The man said as he puts the key in the ignition and turns it starting the car. The man then noticed that the Cat and Dog were out of the car. "Hey wheres the Cat and Dog?" The man asked. Thomas shrugged, "I don't Know maybe you scared them away," Thomas answered. "Damn It! Did you tell them to do get help or something?" The man asked still pointing the gun at Thomas.

Thomas shook his head. "Nope how can I?" Thomas asked. The man smiled as he slapped Thomas with the end of his gun. "Come on man don't play!" The man shouted. Max jumped out of the shadows and bit the man's left leg. "Ouch god damn it!" The man screamed in pain. The man then pointed the gun at Max's head. "No!" Thomas shouted and he stood up and punched the man in the face making him drop his gun. "Come on lets get out of here!" Thomas shouted.

The three of them then started to run for their lives as The man who wanted to the car stood up and grabbed his gun and pointed it Thomas's leg as he ran. A gun shot was fire and Thomas fell to the ground. The man then jumped into the car and drove off before anything else got worse. Max and Ozzy then looked back seeing that Thomas had fallen to the ground. "No," Max said as he raced over to Thomas.

"Thomas... Thomas... Thomas... Are you alright?! Please answer me!" Max shouted with cracks inbetween his word's. Thomas's vision slowly started to fade away as he tried to hold his leg. "Max!" A voice said behind him. Max turned around seeing Boris. "Uncle Boris Please help!" Max said as he ran over to him. "Max what's going on?" Boris said as he flew over to him. "Its Thomas he needs help," Max explained. Boris looked at Thomas's leg seeing that he was losing blood.

"Okay your grandfather sent me to look ahead to find all of you. So right now I need to you to put him on something that way you can make a homemade sled and take him half way towards Nome," Boris explained. Max shook his head. "Uncle Boris I'm not sure if I can do grandpa was the only one who could do that stuff," Max said with fear in his voice. "I know he did but his blood is you. You can do this and if you don't Thomas will die!" Boris explained. "Max... you... can... do... This..." Thomas weakly.

Max looked down at Thomas and nodded, "Okay I got you're back," Max said with a smile. Max then turned to Ozzy and Boris. "Alight I need something to put him on," Max ordered. Boris and Ozzy both nodded and started to seach for something to put Thomas on. Max stayed with Thomas to keep him awake. "Thomas! Stay with me alright?!" Max shouted into Thomas's ear. Thomas's vision again started to fade away. Thomas then looked up at Max but the looked behind him seeing Ashley and Aniu behind.

"Hey This might work!" Ozzy said from behind the trash can. Max and Boris looked at Ozzy as he tried to pull out an old sled that someone tried to throw away. "Yes that will!" Max said happly. Max then ran over to the old Sled and pulled it over to Thomas. "Alright Thomas can you stand for a second?" Max asked. Thomas looked up at Max still seeing Ashley and Aniu behind him. "You can do this Thomas," Ashley's voice played into Thomas's head. Thomas then forced himself onto the sled.

"Thank you," Thomas said in a weak voice as he looked at nothing or what seemed to be just air to the rest of group. Max then looked at his Uncle and nodded. "Alright Uncle Boris lead the way home," Max said with a smile. Boris nodded as he took off flying in the sky with Max running right behind him.

** Alright guys thats it for part one haha well part two will be well mostly likey on Balto finding them haha but theres is more twists so be ready and at first I wanted to the dude who took the car take the car BUT! I didn't want it to be that easy and be like oh ok now we have to walk lol so I took it this way Bang Bang Bang shot down in the leg losing some blood yeah its all good ha! well tell me what would you want to see?**

** The dude getting away and everythings alright or Leg shot and losing some blood? let me know in the review what would you perfer and send in some Q's for my Q&A ask me anything if its from the series or just wanting to know about what I wrtie go ahead ask! smiles :D**


	18. Let the Road part 2

**Chapter Eighteen: Let the Road part 2**

**5:30 PM, Nome, Alaska**

Emily, Atticus, Balto and Jenna all walk over to the post office. Balto stayed in front of the group. "Emily are you sure about this?" Atticus asked as they walked into the post office. Emily stopped as she opened the door and looked at Atticus. "Yes I'm sure," Emily said then she walked into the post office. Atticus rolled his eyes before he walked in the post office. Balto looked around the post office to try to find his son. Balto then looked to his left seeing his son Kodi with Dusty and the pup's.

"Kodi I need to talk to you," Balto said as he walked up to him. Kodi turned around to find his father walking over to him. "Dad?" Kodi said surprised to see his father. Kodi's children have never seen their grandfather yet so they went behind their mother. "Dad are feeling better?" Kodi asked. Balto nodded, "Much better. Now that I know where Max, Thomas and Ozzy are," Balto explained. Kodi was surprised once more.

"Max is alright?" Kodi asked. Balto nodded. "I need you and your team to come help me look for them," Balto ordered. Kodi looked down away from his father. "Dad I want to help but the team is on their vacation," Kodi said still looking down. Balto then sighed and looked down, "Wait here then I have a plan," Balto said just as he walked over to the door and went through the doggie door. Emily tried to follow him but Jenna got in front of the door stopping her. Emily then got down on her knees and started to pet Jenna's head. "You know he has a plan," Emily said softly.

Jenna barked in reponse. Emily chuckled. "Yeah I know he does too," Emily said softly. Balto walked over to the boiler room and walked inside. Everyone looked towards the door as Balto walked into the boiler room. "Balto?" Kaltag asked. Balto then took a deeo breath and walked over to his friend. "Kaltag, where are Nikki, Star and Charlie?" Balto asked. Kaltag then looked to the back of the boiler room. "Their all in the back. Why?" Kaltag asked. Balto smiled "I know where my grandson is," Balto answered. Kaltah eyes grew wide, "You do?" Kaltag asked. Balto nodded.

Kaltag smiled. "Follow me," Kaltag said as he stood up. Balto nodded and followed him to the back of the boiler room. Kaltag then put his right paw on the back wall and pushed it. "This is where are best sled dog racers chill out," Kaltag explained. Balto nodded as they both walked into the hidden room. Nikki, Star and Charlie all looked at the door as it opened. "Balto?" they all said as he walked into the room. "I need all of help," Balto said as he walked over to them. The group of the three then stood up. "I know Where Max and his friend's are," Balto explained. The group then looked at each other then looked back at Balto.

"You do? But how?" Charlie asked Balto shook his head. "No time to explain but I need you now. Meet me at the post office in a hour alright?," Balto explained. The group looked at each other again before they looked back at Balto. Balto then turned around and walked out of the hidden room with Kaltag behind him. "So you want us to meet you at the post office in a hour?" Kaltag asked as he followed Balto to the boiler room door. Balto then turned around and looked at his friend and nodded. Kaltag nodded. "So whre are you going now?" Kaltag asked. Balto looked away from Kaltag.

"I have one more person to ask for help," Balto said in a soft tone. Before Kaltag could say anything else, Balto was already walking towards his boat. Kaltag could only watch his friend walk away. Kaltag then walked back into the boiler room to get the group ready. Balto walked up to his boat and saw the one and only person that rased him through his life. "Boris," Balto said softly. Boris then stopped moping the boat floor and turned and seeing his son. "Balto!" Boris shouted as he ran other to Balto giving him a big hug. "Balto I thought you would never talk again," Boris said still hugging around his neck.

"Boris I messed you too. But I need help," Balto asked. Boris then stopped hugging his son. "Anything for wolf dog who save at least three times may more," Boris said cheerfuly. Balto chuckled. "I need you help finding Max. I think I know where he is but I need eyes in the sky," Balto explained. Boris laughed, "Why haven't you asked me before I will do anything you ask for," Boris said with a smiled. Balto smiled back. "Great now I need you to follow me to the post office," Balto asked. Boris nodded, "Alright lets get going," Boris said as he walked outside of the boat.

Boris then flew into the sky and started to fly over to the post office. Balto was right on his tail as he started to run after him. About hour has passed and as planned Balto met everyone at the post office. Balto then walked into the post office with everyone he contacted right behind him. Emily and Atticus watched as Balto brought all his friends inside the post office. "Okay thats good I didn't know he could do that," Atticus said as they all walked in. Emily looked at Atticus. "I told you," Emily said Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Alright Everyone I got all here because I know where Max is and he's alive." Balto explained. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Alright so whats the plan dad?" Kodi asked. Balto looked at his son. "First we need a sled," Balto said with a smile as he turned to look at Atticus. Everyone then turned to looked at Atticus even Emily. Atticus looked at everyone in the room. "Why are they looking at me?" Atticus asked. Emily then walked forward, "They want you to help them get something," Emily stated. "Oh great," Atticus added. Emily then walked over to Balto and started to pet him on the head.

"I think I know what you have in mind," Emily said as she patted the top of Balto's head. Balto barked in repsonse. Emily then stood up and looked at Atticus. "Come on I know what he wants," Emily said as she rushed Atticus out the door. "Where are we going?" Atticus asked. Emily smiled, "You'll see," Emily replied as they both started to walk down the street towards the sled shop. "What are we doing here?" Atticus asked. Emily sighed as she looked at Atticus. "You work here right?" Emily asked. Atticus looked at Emily and shook his head.

"Used too," Atticus answered. Emily sighed again and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the back of the shop. "Well you know that use old sleds and put them in the back right?" Emily asked. Atticus nodded. "Yeah they do. What are you thinking?" Atticus asked. Emily smiled and opened the back gate. Atticus shook his head as they both walked into the back yard. They both saw everything they needed for Balto. "Aright now lets get what we need and get out," Emily said as she started to grab everything they needed besides the sled. "Emily this is stealing!" Atticus exclamed. Emily turned and looked at Atticus and smiled.

"No we're just borrowing," Emily said Atticus shook his head and didn't a touch a thing. "No I won't go though with this. I..." before Atticus could finish he was stopped by a kiss from Emily. Emily then broke the kiss with a smile, "Just trust me okay?" Emily said as she countinued to do what she was doing. Atticus just nodded being speech less he grabbed a used sled and then they were off heading back to the post office. Emily and Atticus both walked into the post office with all the stuff. Balto wasn't surprised to find Emily doing what he wanted even though she couldn't understand him anymore but she could feel it

"Alright lets move!" Balto ordered. Everyone then went outside and got into place were they would normally would go if they were to race. Balto had only chosen Charlie, Kodi, Kaltag, Nikki and Star to go with him. Emily started to get ready to leave with them but Atticus stopped her. "I'll go," Atticus said Emily looked up at Atticus. "What no I'm going too," Emily said with a hard tone. Atticus shook his head. "I left Thomas once before and I'm not leaving him now," Atticus explained. Before Emily could say anything else he kissed her sofly and then broke the kiss and got on the sled. Balto looked forward at the open road feeling that same feel he had on the serum run.

"I'll bring him back I promise!" Atticus shouted just as Balto led the way on to finding Max, Thomas and Ozzy. Boris then took off into the sky ahead of the team to get a birds eye view. "I know you will," Emily said softly as she turned around and started to walk home with Jenna right beisde her. A strong wind blew just as Emily started for home and the team heading for the search.

** Plot Twist! well maybe not hahaha were you hopping for a Thomas and Emily hook up? nah and anyways guys um there are only three chapters left! :O yeah so hahaha dont worry we still have one more to go which is Natvie and we have Jaxson to hear his story and how his storyline goes so yeah lol and hey looked at my profile and you will find two links to my Q&A and i'm still doing that too please send me more Q's because i'm going to start part 3 for Q&A soon so be ready! Smiles! :D**


	19. I lived

**Chapter nineteen I lived **

Max followed his great uncle Boris throught the think icy snow. The winds started to blow stronger. As Max started to run faster, Ozzy stayed on the sled putting perssure on Thomas's leg. Thomas looked up at the dark sky seeing northern lights forming. Thomas then looked forward seeing Max doing his best to keep going for him. "Thomas you better lay back down," Ozzy ordered. Thomas did as he was told and laid back down. Max looked up at his uncle seeing he was taking a left. "Hang on!" Max warned.

Ozzy then held onto Thomas's coat as Max pulled to the left. The sled then pulled to the left but started to slide along the way of turning. Max then used all of hs might to pull the sled back into place. As did that he remember something that Ashley had told him a year ago**. (Flash Back) **"Max have you ever thought about joining the sled team?" Ashley asked as she laid on his shoulder. Max sighed before sitting up. "I told you before I not like my Uncle or my grandfather," Max answered. Ashley chuckled as she started to lick the top of Max's head.

"Oh Max it's in your blood," Ashely pointed out. Max laughed. "Yeah maybe but I'm not good enough for that stuff I mean racing? Thats not for me," Max explained. Ashley laughed. "Well who know's you might save a life one day," Ashley answered. Max only smiled. "Yeah maybe one day," Max answered. **(End of Flash back) **Max then snapped out of his flash back and started to pull the sled with everything in his power. Thomas still looked up at the dark sky seeing his life flash before his eyes. "It''s not your time," a voice said next to Thomas.

Thomas then looked to his left seeing Aniu and Ashely. "Did you die?" Thomas said weakly. Ashley shook her head. "No," Ashely answered. Thomas then started to close his eyes. "No! stay awake!" Ashley shouted into Thomas's ear as the sled took a big bump jerking thomas awake. "How can I stay awake? When I'm bleeding out," Thomas asked. "Please stay with me. Just keep listening to my voice," Ashley explained. Ozzy continued to put pressure on to Thomas's leg, he started to get blood on his paws from it. "You know there something I never told yet because I was scared to tell you," Ashley said as the sled took another bump. Thomas looked into Ashely's eyes.

"And that is?" Thomas asked weakly. "I'm pregnant with Max's pups," Ashley confessed. Thomas was to weak to answer, he started to close his eyes again. "Thomas? Thomas! Stay with me please! Thomas!" Ashley shouted into his ears but there was no reposnse. "Max! Take the next right!" Boris shouted from above. Max nodded and did as he was told and took the next left. "Um Max he closed his eyes," Ozzy said from the sled. "Try to get him up!" Max shouted back to Ozzy. "Come on Thomas!" Ozzy said slapping his face. "Wake up man who's gonna teach me the ways of being a dude!" Ozzy said with a crack in his voice.

Balto and the team waited for Boris who was sent ahead of everyone to see if he could see anything up ahead. "I found them!" Boris shouted. Atticus looked at Boris as he was fly their way. Balto started to bark and started to sled over to Boris. The rush starled Atticus as they blasted off. Peaking over the hill was Max and his sled. Atticus was surpised to see that Max made his way over to them. The two sleds met up at the same time. Balto rushed himself over to Max and nuzzled him. "I thought you were dead," Blto said with tears rolling down his muzzle.

Atticus rushed over to Thomas and picked him up. "Come on man your not going to die on me," Atticus said as he rushed over to the sled. He liad Thomas down on the sled and order everyone to get back to the sled. Everyone did as they were told and went back to the sled. within three minutes they were on there way home. Thomas opened his eyes a tiny bit just to see what was going on. He looked up seeing Atticus runing the sled. within seconds Thomas passed out again.

**(Six hours later)**

Thomas woke up in a hospital bed, with Ozzy laying on the bed with him. Thomas then puts his hand on the top of Ozzy's head and started to pet him. Ozzy then woke up and started to purr. "You're alright!" Ozzy said as he jump into his arm's "I lived?" Thomas asked. Ozzy purred some more, "Yep your sure did. I'll go get the others," Ozzy said as he jumped off and ran out of the room.

A few mintues have passed and Ozzy brought in Max, Emily and Atticus in the room. "I can't believe you're alright," Emily said as she hugged Thomas. Atticus stayed by the door and watched Emily hug Thomas. "Yeah I can't believe it either," Thomas answered. Thomas then looked at Atticus. "Hey," Thomas said. Atticus smiled, "Hey," Atticus repiled as he walked over to Thomas and gave him a hug. Max then jumped onto the bed and looked at Thomas. Thomas looked at Max then looked up at his friends. "Guys coulf i have a moment with Max," Thomas asked.

Everyone nodded and went out of the room. Thomas then looked at Max again, "If this is about Ashley's in a coma," Max said Thomas looked down and nodded. "I saw her when i thought i was dying," Thomas explained. Max looked up at Thomas, "I think she wanted me to tell you something," Thomas explained again. "Like what?" Max asked. Thomas sighed and looked at Max again. "She's pregnant with your kids," Thomas answered. Max's eyes grew wide as Thomas said his answer.

Inside the Vets office Ashley laid there still in her a coma. But she heard Thomas's voice telling Max she was pregnant. She then opened her eyes and looked around the room.

**Alright so we have two chapters left Nooooooo! :O but all good things must come to an end and well tell me hat you think about it there not much i have to say beside thank you for reading this and stuff so yeah haha thank you**


	20. The Last Talk

**Chapter twenty: The last talk **

Three days after Thomas stayed in the hospital, he got out. Before he got out his mother and step dad stayed for hours in there with him. Thomas walked out of the hospital with his head held high. Thomas walked over to the vets office to see Ashley. Thomas opened the door of the office and walked inside. The lady at the desk smiled as Thomas walked inside. "Hi Thomas are you hear to see Ashely?" The lady asked with another smile.

Thomas smiled and nodded. "Yeah I sure am," Thomas replied. The lady nodded and ponited out what room Ashely was in. Thomas then nodded and walked to the room that Ashley was in. Thomas then sighed before walking into the room. Once Thomas walked into the room he spotted Ashely laying on the bed she was put on. Ashley then looked towards the door seeing Thomas walking in.

"You had me scared," Ashley said softy as Thomas closed the door and stood there at the door. Thomas chuckled. "If I ever wanted to leave. It would have to kill me again," Thomas said another smile. Ashley then laughed as Thomas chuckled. Thomas then walked over to Ashely and gave her a big hug around her neck. Tears started to flow down Ashley's muzzle. "I love you Thomas, You've always been a great owner to me," Ashley said with tears more tears falling from her muzzle.

Thomas then started to feel tears of his own falling from his face. Thomas then broke the hug and just looked at Ashley while whipping away his tears. "I told Max what you told me," Thomas said as he sat down next to her. Ashley chuckled, "I know what you told him. Woke me up from the a coma," Ashley explained. Thomas nodded, "How did he take it?" Ashely asked. Thomas smiled as he started to remember the last talk they had.

**(Flash back)**

"She... She is?" Max asked. Thomas nodded, "She told me in a dream. You're going to be a dad," Thomas explained. Max looked down away from Thomas. "I... I... I can't believe it," Max said still looking away from Thomas. "Max," Thomas said petting his back. Max then looked up at Thomas. "I want you to know that. I know you love her and I know you will do anything for her," Thomas explained. "What are you saying?" Max asked. Thomas smiled, "Do what you have to do to take care of them. I know you will be a great father to them," Thomas said with a smiled. Max smiled back at Thomas and started to nod in repsonse.

**(End of Flash back)**

Ashley smiled now that she know's that Max is doing what he knows best. "After that he went down to the sled team and applied for it. I signed the form to let him in. I mean how can I not when everythings all over the news about us," Thomas explained. Ashley smiled, "Thank you for that," Ashley said with a smiled. Thomas nodded. "Come on let's get out of here. Let's go home," Thomas said with a smile. Ashley smiled and nodded in repsonse.

They both walked out of thed room and headed for the front desk. Thomas then sighed some papers to get Ashely out of the vets office. They both walked out of the vets office feeling the cold air hitting their face's. Thomas then turned to his left seeing Kurt standing by an alley way. Thomas then looked down at Ashlely, "Hey why don't you go see Max at the post office I'll meet you there okay?" Thomas said Ashley looked up at Thomas. "Okay are you sure?" Ashley asked Thomas nodded.

"There someone I have to talk to real fast," Thomas said as he looked at Kurt. "Okay then I will meet you there then." Ashley said. Thomas nodded as he walked over to Kurt. Kurt then saw Thomas coming his way. He then went into the alley way before Thomas got there. Thomas then made it to the alley way and stood there as Kurt's back was to him. "Kurt..." Thomas simply said. Kurt then turned his head to the left to Thomas. "I know what your are," Thomas answered, Kurt then smiled and turned and looked at Thomas.

**Alright guys next chapter should be up very soon like really soon so be ready smiles :D**


	21. Where We Are Now

Chapter Twenty one: Where we are now

"I know what you are," Thomas said. Kurt smiled and turned to look at Thomas. "Can you guess what I am?" Kurt asked. Thomas chuckled as he walked forward to him. The two of them where then side by side not looking at each other. "You're dead aren't you?" Thomas asked. Kurt smiled, "That's a bit of a long shot for what I am. How did you guess?" Kurt asked. Thomas looked down at the snow. "I sent my friend Atticus to give you a thank card for helping me out," Thomas Explained.

**(Flash back)**

Atticus walked to the old cabin seeing that it was burned down. "What?" Atticus said to himself. A truck then passes by Atticus but then stop's before it could any farther. The truck then back's up to where Atticus was standing. Atticus then turned and looked at the driver who was driving the truck. "Hi sir. Do you know a Kurt who lived here," Atticus asked. The driver nodded. "Yeah, old Kurt died here three years ago. Right after a hunting accident," The driver explained. Atticus nodded. "Thank you I'll just get on my way now," Atticus said with a smile.

The driver then waved at him and drove off. Atticus looked at the burned cabin once last time before walking away. Atticus then looked down at the card and smiled. He then placed the card inside the old mail which was still standing from the fire that happened there. Atticus then closed the mail box and walked away from the Cabin. Kurt then opened the mail box and spotted the card, he then grabbed it and opened it and started to read it. Kurt smiled as he read the words that Thomas had wrote down himself.

**(End of Flash back)**

The two of them still stood side by side. "Well I did get the card and the letter inside," Kurt said as he pulled out the card from his jacket. "I still want to thank you," Thomas said. Kurt smiled. "Aniu sent me to save you," Kurt explained. Thomas then nodded. "So did she ever give you that give like you said she did?" Thomas asked. Kurt chuckled, "She did right before you were born she did and now she passed it on to you to help Duke," Kurt explained. Thomas was shocked to hear something about himself before he was born.

"Are you...?" Thomas asked. Kurt then looked up at faceing the end of the alley way. "I'll aways be with you son," Kurt said just as the wind picked up and blew him away like a small snow storm. Thomas turned around seeing that his real dad was gone. Thomas then looked up at the sky seeing the wind carring the snow away. Thomas smiled as the sky started to get clear. "Thanks dad," Thomas said before he started his way over to the post office. Thomas stopped in front of the post office and just looked up at the sign.

Thomas the sighed and walked inside. Thomas spotted Atticus and Emily with everyone next to them. Thomas smiled as he closed the door and walked over to them. "So Thomas how have you been since you found out that Kurt was really dead?" Emily asked crossing her arms. Thomas smiled as he looked down. "Great I'm just great," Thomas answered with a smile. Emily then smiled and kissed Thomas's left cheek. Max walked over to Ashley nuzzled her.

"So should we be thinking about names already?" Max asked Ashley chuckled and licked the top of his muzzle. "I'm not due for another three weeks," Ashley said as he gave him another lick on his muzzle. Atticus grabbed his mail and bags with him. "Hey Atticus where are you going?" Thomas asked. Atticus then looked at Thomas. "I have a friend in Sunnyvale who need's my help. But don't worry I'll be back before you know it," Atticus said with a smile. Thomas and Emily both nodded in reponse, the three friend's then had a group hug. "I guess this is where we are now huh?" Thomas said.

Atticus and Emily both laughed. "Shut up Thomas and enjoy this moment while we still can," Atticus said. Thomas chuckled before breaking the group hug. Balto and Jenna both watched the happyness of everyone hugging and having a great time. "I'm glad we started a family in the frist place so we can see all of this," Jenna said as she rested her head on Balto's shoulder. "Yeah me too," Balto repiled with a smile.

The day ended with happyness everyone getting together and having a few laughs. but there still was somethings that needed to be done...

Three weeks later...

"Jaxson! help me please son!" Hunter shouted. Jaxson tried to find his father in the dark but there was no sign of him. "Dad! Where are you?!" Jaxson shouted back. "I thought you cared about me!" Hunter shouted back. Jaxson continued to looked around for his father but there was still no sign of him. "Dad please tell me where ae you?!" Jaxson shouted once more. Jaxson then looked to his left seeing a figure standing there.

"Dad?" Jaxson asked walking forward. The figure then walked forward it was Hunter with blood and scars all over his body. "I thought you cared about me" Hunter said as his eyes went to the back of his head. "AHH!" Jaxson screamed jerking himself awake from his deep sleep. Jaxson then realized that it was all just a dream. "It was just a dream," Jaxson told himself as he laid back down. As Jaxson fell back a sleep. Bright yellow eyes watched him as he feel asleep.

** Alright guys thats all! Nothing was the same is now over :( but what did you think about the outro with Jaxson? Hmm... looks like the final #Native will have a darker tone than the others well I guess we will have to wait and see what me and my partner AtticusParker17 will cook up well guys it's been fun! now see you all next time and If want to know anything about the series let me know because I will put it in a Q&A smiles :D**


End file.
